Loving you
by Peque Saltamontes
Summary: A veces, simplemente, dos personas no están hechas para estar juntas. Crack. ScotlandxRomano, y algo de Spamano.
1. Ingenuità

_**Buenas, les habla Pequeña Saltamontes :3 Perdonen, muchos/as de ustedes van a detestarme después de esto, más si leyeron mi -inconcluso- fic Spamano -para el cual ahora mismo no tengo inspiración, pero que prometo terminar algún día-. Esta historia es puro crack, y surgió de un rp que hice con mi actual partner. Ella hace de Escocia, y yo de Romano. También tenemos apariciones especiales de mi ex-partner, quien rolea a España, y de mi mejor amiga, quien rolea a Inglaterra (?). El título surgió de una canción llamada "Loving you", del cantante ítalo-escocés Paolo Nutini. Les agradecería si le dan una oportunidad a la historia, pues es algo en lo que estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo, y estoy casi segura de que será la única en la sección Scotland/South Italy.**_

_**Aclaro -esto va más que nada para mi partner, ex partner y mejor amiga- que hice algunos ligeros cambios con el fin de cubrir detalles-errores en el rp. Pero no importa, son todas cosas secundarias, nada que altere sustancialmente el contenido.**_

_**Ahora, las advertencias.**_

_**Crack.**_

_**Lemon.**_

_**Violación.**_

_**Angst.**_

_**Gore.**_

_**Uso incorrecto de la lengua italiana -y quizás- la escocesa.**_

_**Y todo lo que pueda ocurrírseles.**_

**_Si siguen aquí, con la intención de leer, les agradezco sobremanera 3_**

**_Disfruten._**

* * *

><p><strong>LOVING YOU<strong>

**PREFACIO**

****No dijo nada. Sólo los observó de lejos. Los ojos azules y los verdes encontrándose, la típica expresión incómoda de su hermano menor ante las muestras de cariño del hombre más alto.

«Típica», y él la había visto pocas veces. Pues su hermano le temía.

No obstante, había habido un tiempo en el que no era así. Había sido hacía poco, cuando ambos tuviesen una relación un poco más cercana de la que se esperase.

Una relación de la que nadie sabía.

Aunque Arthur no lo admitiese, ni lo fuese a admitir jamás.

Sus ojos pasearon sobre la negra arena. Ninguno de los dos estaba allí. Estaba él ya en su hogar, solo, porque cuando el dolor es muy grande, muchas veces se olvidan datos importantes. Como el tiempo y el espacio.

Observaba el oleaje, la imagen que parecía grabada en sus ojos repitiéndose una y otra vez, como aquella película que se ve por inercia, sin fuerzas suficientes como para cambiar de canal.

—_Aye, A'm easy tae forget, A knou.*_

Y dándole una calada al cigarrillo, simplemente cerró los ojos, los brazos apoyados en el balcón de su habitación, dejando que el sonido del mar edimburgués intentase devolverle algo de su paz.

**CAPÍTULO I**

**INGENUITÀ**

Estaba sentado tranquilamente en el sofá de su casa. Sus ojos, clavados en el techo. Analizaba su vida en silencio. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a esta situación tan bizarra, tan… horrible?

Su vida había sido un completo desastre desde siempre. Había estado enamorado desde pequeño de su jefe, España, Antonio, de la persona que lo había criado. Se había aguantado todo, esperado todo por él, ver innumerables personas pasar por su cama.

Finalmente, él le había correspondido. Aquella cena que habían compartido, el español se lo había dicho: sí, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

El resto de los acontecimientos los vislumbraba como una mancha borrosa. Recordaba su primera noche junto a él —su primera vez, pues nunca había querido a nadie más, nunca había sido capaz de estar con alguien más antes de él—, la felicidad, las promesas. El compromiso. El haber sido convertido en mujer por culpa de una travesura al bastardo de los _scones_ —como él lo llamaba—, el haber tenido, de aquella guisa tan extraña, dos hijos con el moreno.

El mayor, Gabriel, era su viva imagen: el color de cabello del ibérico, sus ojos verdes, y el carácter arisco.

La menor, Stella, también de ojos verdes y de cabellos algo más claros, poseedora de aquel molesto rizo suyo por herencia, tenía una personalidad alegre, y lo adoraba como nadie.

Hubiese habido otro niño, mas no había sido capaz de salvarlo. Su cuerpo le había fallado. Eso había sido el principio, y recordaba también el haber llorado en brazos de su prometido, él siendo su único consuelo.

Luego de haber tenido a aquellos dos adorables pequeños, ¿qué podría ir mal? Mucho más drama había acontecido en su vida antes de la llegada de aquellos niños: cosas innombrables, pues había sufrido en carne propia venganzas contra el español y obsesiones lúbricas por parte de viejos enemigos. Su orgullo había sido destrozado, y había juntado cada pedazo, cada triza, con ayuda de la persona que amaba, y reconstruido su vida.

Porque él había estado a su lado. Ni siquiera aquel año que pasó hospitalizado en aquella absoluta oscuridad, el otro lo había dejado solo.

Él juraba que Antonio haría lo que fuese por él.

Y él también juraba que haría lo que fuese por Antonio.

Cierto, no había sido un santo. Habían hecho tríos, habían gozado de su vida sexual. Habían explorado un montón de placeres, o al menos, su ingenua persona, así lo creía.

Pero entonces…

_ Per chè?_

Se revolvió ligeramente en aquel sofá de cuero negro, mechones castaños cubriendo aquellas gemas verdes.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a quien consideraba el amor de su vida necesitaba a otra persona? ¿Por qué en aquel video se lo veía gozando sobre un cuerpo que no era el suyo, gimiendo otro nombre, prometiendo convertirse en su amante? ¿Por qué había tenido sexo con aquel austríaco?

Apretó los puños, así como la mandíbula ante el pensamiento.

_Porque no basto._

Él nunca bastaría, nunca sería suficiente, y lo sabía a la perfección. ¡Ja! ¡Qué ingenuo de su parte, el haber creído que podría llenar, satisfacer, complementar, siquiera hacer mínimamente feliz a alguien por sí solo…!

Cierto, el español se había disculpado. Pero todo había ocurrido luego de que él se lo reclamase, con evidencia en las manos. Recordaba el haber arrojado el anillo de compromiso por la ventana, e incluso, al obsesivo Antonio aquella noche, al Antonio que tomaba lo que quería de una manera enfermiza. O lo había intentado, al menos, y sólo al haber cedido lo había dejado en paz.

_Lo perdoné. O eso dije._

Y le había rogado que no lo volviese a hacer. Que lo amase, como si sus súplicas solucionasen algo. Pero una vez más, ¿a cuánto llegaba su ingenuidad? Antonio lucía realmente arrepentido, y parecía dispuesto a valorarlo ahora, lágrimas vertiéndose sin vergüenza por la causa…

_ ¿Y por qué, entonces, está una vez más en la casa de Roderich?_

Lo había visto. Allí estaba él. Había dicho que llevaría a los niños al parque, y los había dejado en una guardería, todo para ir con el austríaco tranquilamente. ¿Y luego? ¿Los haría mentir?

Quería despellejarlo. Llorar. Gritar. Romperle el rostro. Obligarlo a sentir aunque sólo fuese una mínima parte de su dolor.

Pero era un buen padre. Y lo quería. No quería perderlo, deseaba que todo fuese…

¿Que fuese como antes?

Y sin embargo, él se preguntaba: ¿alguna vez había sido realmente feliz junto a Antonio, como pareja de Antonio…?

Y sabía la verdad. Todo era una felicidad con un precio demasiado alto, siempre interrumpida, nublada por acontecimientos funestos.

Suspiró, y tomó el periódico más cercano, letras inundando su mente, acontecimientos triviales, el resultado del C.S. Napoli…

Todo tratando de olvidar.

Procurando mandar al fondo de su mente aquel nefasto hecho.

El hecho de que era simplemente incapaz de dejar al español.

_Per ché? Per ché non posso…?*_

Porque Lovino Vargas era un ingenuo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>ACLARACIONES<em>**

**_"Aye, A'm easy tae forget, A knou"-"Sí, soy fácil de olvidar, lo sé"._**

**_"Per ché non posso?"-"¿Por qué no puedo?"_**

**_**_**_Sé que a muchos las aclaraciones les parecerán algo obvias, pero no me quiero arriesgar, y no deseo incomodar a nadie teniendo que utilizar el traductor google -que para colmo falla un montón-._**_**_**

**_**_El primer capítulo es aún muy light, luego viene lo bueno C:_**_**

**_Pues bien, si leyeron, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Review? Se aceptan críticas constructivas. _**


	2. Salty Irish

**_Buenas, Pequeña Saltamontes nuevamente :3 _**

**_¿Qué tal? Me alegra saber que tanto a mi partner, como a mi ex partner, y a mi mejor amiga, les agradó esto. También agradezco los review, y que añadiesen a favoritos esta historia de puro crack._**

_**Ah, sí: por favor, lean también los trabajos de Grellicious x3, la user de España n_n**_

_**Ahora... Bueno, ya lo sabrán, pero los pensamientos están en cursiva, sea de quien sea, así como las palabras en otro idioma. Puede que las aclaraciones al final sean más que obvias, pero no me quiero arriesgar a que alguien no las entienda. **_

_**Y dicho esto, les dejo con este nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Gracias~**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO II<strong>

**SALTY IRISH**

Todo era paz. Por un momento, nadie lo molestaba. El silencio que conscientemente lo desesperaba, inconscientemente lo tranquilizaba. ¿Qué podía arruinar esa atmósfera de paz…? Además, Lovino había recibido una llamada de Antonio, quien volvería recién a la noche siguiente. Eso, en parte, lo molestaba: sabía perfectamente dónde estaría, y conocía cada mentira suya. Pero por otra…

Por otra parte, lo aliviaba sobremanera. Al menos tenía esa casa sólo para él, sin tener que soportar su compañía.

Porque poco a poco, el ibérico lo había ido alejando más, creándole una sensación de repugnancia en términos generales.

Esta calma, sin embargo, fue arruinada al golpear alguien la puerta. ¿Quién sería? No conocía a nadie que golpease de esa forma —el ser tan parcial con sus conocidos había provocado que adquiriese la extraña costumbre de guiarse por los golpes en la madera para reconocer a sus «visitantes»—.

Cuando abrió, sintió que el corazón se le atascaba en la garganta, aunque supo disimularlo.

El hombre frente a él estaba, realmente, último en la lista de los que se esperaba encontrar: cabello pelirrojo algo revuelto —¿es que había estado corriendo?—, ojos verdes glaciales, piel nívea, y expresión algo huraña. Uniforme militar azul marino, y el pequeño detalle de una argolla de plata en una de sus orejas. Tampoco ayudaba a su calma perdida el sentirse algo enano, pues el hombre en cuestión le quitaba, al menos, diez centímetros.

No lo había visto muchas veces, sólo en uno que otro torneo deportivo.

¿Qué demonios quería Escocia, de todos los países y/o personas, con él?

—Oye —un escalofrío le subió por la espalda al escuchar su voz, aunque se mantuvo impertérrito—, pásame la pelota que se te cayó en tu patio.

…

Bien. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. ¿Es que había caído algo en su patio…? ¿En su _enorme_ patio? Estaba demasiado cómodo en el sillón. ¿Y si decía que vivía en un apartamento…? No, era obvio que era una gran casona.

— ¿Qué demo…? —se detuvo al ser cortada su idea, y, cruzándose de brazos, replicó—: _Maledetto scozzese_, no voy a buscar tu pelota —chasqueó la lengua—: ¡Con lo grande que es mi casa…!

Y lo había dicho. Ahora, si no terminaba asesinado…

El hombre simplemente enarcó una ceja, y replicó con tono indolente:

—Cálmate, millonario, seguro y tienes un gallinero por casa.

Eso lo molestó. ¿Qué no veía lo imponente de su vivienda? ¡Por favor, no sería muy fuerte, pero al menos su hogar se merecía respeto! Tragó saliva, y buscó las palabras para defenderse.

—_Stai zitto_… —eso no sonó para nada como una buena defensa—. _Che sai tu?_

—_A dinna knou_, adivino —refutó algo más impaciente, aunque sin aparentes ganas de pelear—: pero, oye, se me cayó la pelota en tu casa.

—_Maledizione_, pues pasa a buscar tu _maledetta palla_ tú, que no voy a mover un dedo por ti —y dicho esto, caminó de vuelta al sofá, dándole paso para que ingresase a la vivienda.

El escocés, por su parte, no prestó atención a sus palabras, simplemente penetrando el umbral, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Planeaba ir tranquilamente a buscar el balón, cuando escuchó al italiano murmurar algo.

—Todos los ingleses son lo mismo…

Se detuvo ipso facto. ¿Qué…?

¡Qué ignorancia! ¿Qué clase de idiota metía a los escoceses y a los ingleses en el mismo grupo? Eso sí le había irritado, y se lo iba a hacer saber, oh, sí, podía apostarlo.

—_Whit did ye say?_

El aludido levantó la mirada, observando al británico con fingida indiferencia, sin siquiera atisbar lo mucho que lo había molestado.

—_Che cosa?_ ¿Quieres que lo repita? —lo desafió sin realmente pensar.

—_Exactly, A dae want it —_su voz tenía un tono todavía más desafiante ante la respuesta del italiano.

Fue entonces que Lovino se percató de que, definitivamente, se estaba metiendo en problemas. Conocía esa mirada: era la misma que ponía Inglaterra cuando las cosas se tornaban serias.

O quizás, era peor.

—_Non ho detto nulla_… —masculló, evitando hacer contacto visual, suplicando mentalmente porque le perdonasen la vida.

El británico suprimió un suspiro, tranquilizándose poco a poco; tampoco era una bestia a la que le gustase golpear a medio mundo. Las cosas se podían solucionar hablando.

—_A tell ye once_, _A'm Scotland, not Ingland._

_ —S-sì, signore…_

Y sin prestar más atención al menor —si lo hubiese hecho, tal vez habría sido capaz de verlo temblar casi imperceptiblemente—, fue al patio, y encontró lo que buscaba: su balón de rugby.

No jugaba fútbol, lo encontraba de maricas por ser de origen inglés —aunque ciertas cosas de aquella cultura hermana a la suya sí le gustaban—, y era por eso que su pueblo se había conseguido numerosos trofeos en campeonatos de aquel estilo.

Y repentinamente, tuvo una idea. Miró al joven que seguía en su sofá, algo incómodo al parecer por su anterior confrontación. Bueno, era mejor compañía que golpear varias veces un balón contra una pared.

—_Hey_ —le llamó—, ¿no juegas rugby?

Lovino, casi a regañadientes, lo miró. ¿Cómo le preguntaba eso? ¿En qué mundo vivía el idiota?

—Claro que sí. ¿Qué no sabes que siempre estoy en el Torneo de las Seis Naciones? Con tres de tus hermanos, y el bastardo del vino.

Al escocés, en cambio, su respuesta algo altiva le causó gracia.

—Ah, pero no sólo hay que estar, también hay que ganar —le espetó, aunque fue más bien un recordatorio de que hacía mucho que el equipo italiano no ganaba nada, puesto que desde 87 que no pasaban de primera ronda en el Mundial de Rugby—. _Sae… want tae play?_

Ante esto, el joven se vio ante una encrucijada. Normalmente, hubiese declinado la oferta, mas así como su característico miedo, era su marca registrada ese característico —e inservible— orgullo italiano.

—_Che palle!_ —exclamó, levantándose instantáneamente con nuevos bríos—. ¡Puedo ganarte cualquier día! _Andiamo!_

Y ahora, era él quien iba en serio, pues se acercó aparentemente sin miedo al pelirrojo, su mirada lanzando chispas. Era propio de su pueblo ser extremadamente competitivo, después de todo. Extremadamente competitivo, y extremadamente idiota, también.

Escocia, en cambio, simplemente esbozó una media sonrisa. ¡Qué cambio tan drástico!

—_Weel_, eso hay que verlo, _lad_, las palabras no sirven de nada —argumentó con sencillez, sin sulfurarse como aquel joven, abriendo la puerta, saliendo y señalándole un terreno baldío a unos metros—. Estaba jugando allí.

Lovino se estaba impacientando. Cerró la puerta, la trancó, y caminó con paso pesado al lugar que le indicase el pelirrojo, sabiendo que era seguido por el mismo.

—_Bene, sono qui _—dijo cuando se vio en el otro extremo del terreno, aunque en aquel momento, para ambos era como una cancha—. Empieza de una vez.

A decir verdad, el castaño se sentía algo nervioso. La última vez que había jugado… ¿Cuándo había sido? Siempre dejaba que fuese su hermano el que participase.

_Por eso siempre perdemos_, pensó con orgullo, pues era incapaz de considerarse a sí mismo el culpable de dichas derrotas.

Al mismo tiempo, el británico simplemente adoptaba su posición. Como no tenían equipo, claro está, el juego sería únicamente lanzar la pelota lo más lejos posible, debiendo el otro atraparla.

—Bien, atento, si te golpeo, no es mi culpa —le advirtió, retrocediendo varios metros para seguidamente lanzar la pelota.

El italiano observó aquel proyectil surcar limpiamente el aire, y por puro instinto, soltó un chillido al verlo volar hacia él, su característico «¡chigi!». Aun así, hizo lo posible por interceptarlo, extendiendo los brazos. Y sin embargo, al retroceder —por miedo a ser golpeado— con tanta rapidez, tropezó, cayendo de espaldas sobre la hierba, el balón aterrizando en su cara.

—_La… la mia faccia_… —farfulló, girando sobre el pasto, ambas manos sobre su rostro.

Ante esta vista, su contrincante no pudo hacer más que romper en agudas carcajadas.

— ¡No seas…! —cortó el comentario a causa de las risas que seguían surgiendo de su garganta, acercándose al italiano que (a su parecer) hacía todo un drama por una cosa tan trivial, extendiéndole la mano—. Levántate, anda, ahora trata de lanzarla hacia mí, a ver si te acostumbras…

A Lovino aquellas risas le hicieron hervir la sangre, así que rechazó la ayuda, y se levantó con rapidez, quitándose como pudo las hojas del cabello y la ropa, tomando la bola después.

—Aléjate, ahora voy a lanzarte yo la _maledetta palla_…

—Pues bien, espero que te salga mejor que atrapar la maldita pelota… —le retrucó, alejándose nuevamente, esperando por el lanzamiento.

El italiano, en cambio, escupió al suelo, ya algo irritado, volviéndose varios metros para luego hacer una breve carrera, arrojando el balón con todas sus fuerzas al llegar al final.

Fue todo un milagro que ésta cayese a los pies del escocés. Pero fue bastante predecible el sonrojo de sus mejillas debido a la vergüenza que le causase lo patético de su intento. Y ante la risotada que le siguió.

—Ay, por Dios, ¡no me digas que tanto sexo te carcome los músculos! —dijo al fin, casi llorando de la risa, recogiendo la esfera. No era un amargado como todos decían (al menos, no tanto), y sabía reírse de aquel tipo de situaciones—. Nada más tienes que relajarte, y luego lo lanzas —y para dar el ejemplo, apuntó, y volvió a lanzar hacia el italiano, esta vez sin tanta fuerza.

Poco y nada le importó la pelota luego de aquel comentario, pues se estaba molestando más y más, su rostro coloreándose, ya no por vergüenza.

—_S-stai zitto_, ¡no te metas con mi vida sexual, no te incumbe! —protestó, tan concentrando en hacerse oír, que atrapó el balón por puro instinto.

Al británico esto no le pasó desapercibido.

— ¡Solamente supuse algo, y creo que he acertado! —se burló—. ¡Ya, no seas nena y lánzame la pelota, ¿qué no ves que pudiste tomarla?

Lovino frunció el entrecejo.

—Ya desearías tener mi vida sexual, _bastardo_… —masculló en voz baja, lazándole el balón con rabia.

Esta vez, el tiro fue mejor, uno decente. Aunque aún no lograba ganarle al otro, el escocés se vio complacido con esto, pegando un salto, atrapando la bola, sonriendo, entretenido; se había percatado de que, cuanto más fastidiaba al italiano, más empeño ponía.

—_Weel!_ Creo que le estás agarrando la onda… —y momentos antes de tirar con fuerza la pelota, le gritó—: ¡Ahora atrapa si es que todavía te quedan fuerzas de tanto ya-sabes-qué!

Lovino no tuvo el más mínimo problema en atajar el balón esta vez, pese a tambalearse levemente segundos después, completamente rojo de la furia.

— ¡MUÉRETE, BASTARDO PELIRROJO! —vociferó, igualando ahora el ímpetu del escocés, quien debió correr para recibir la pelota.

No obstante, deseaba seguir jugando de esa guisa.

— ¡CON ESE BRAZO NI PUEDES APOYARTE EN CUATRO, NECESITAS MÁS FUERZA, NO SEAS NENITA!

—_CHE COSA?_

Cuando el italiano tuvo entre sus manos el balón, no dudó ni un momento en arrojarlo de vuelta al pelirrojo, bramando «¡VETE AL INFIERNO!». El lanzamiento fue hecho con tanta fuerza que se lastimó el brazo, aunque valió la pena: la esfera fue a estrellarse directamente contra la cara del británico.

Éste, sin embargo, simplemente se acarició el rostro, riendo levemente mientras recogía el balón.

—_Ok_, te lo tomaste en serio, nada más me gusta fastidiar —explicó calmadamente, mirando al cielo al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su nuca—. Suficiente deporte por ahora.

Pero cuando observó al italiano, se sorprendió un poco, notando su rostro pálido, junto con una expresión ausente. Esto se debía a que la furia de éste se había esfumado apenas la bola se estrellase contra su rostro, siendo reemplazada por el miedo típico en él.

— ¿N-no me vas a matar…? —farfulló, acercándose con cautela—. N-no que pudieses —agregó con rapidez, no queriendo ponerse en evidencia como lo que era: un completo cobarde—, pero… ¿no… lo vas a intentar?

Ante esto, Escocia simplemente frunció el ceño. Era extremadamente bruto y grosero, y para colmo, tenía poco tacto. ¿Golpear al italiano por esas sandeces? Había mejores motivos si iba a ensartarse en una pelea con alguien.

—No… —contestó al fin, con un tono afectado—. No te golpearé. ¿Por qué? Estábamos jugando —y luego de recordárselo, añadió, notando la respiración agitada de aquel chico—: ¿No estás cansado?

Sí. Estaba bastante agotado. El Mundial había sido en el 2010, y él se estaba tomando el año sabático en cuanto a deportes, por lo que estaba bastante extenuado. Pero no sólo por eso: aquellos comentarios le habían sacado de quicio en su momento, y nada le cansaba más que enojarse.

Y como se enojaba tanto, vivía cansado.

—No, para nada, hmfp —dijo sin embargo, cruzándose de brazos, y apartando la mirada, queriendo verse «_cool_», como decían en aquellas películas americanas que había visto.

El británico simplemente lo observó.

—_Ye sure?_ —indagó—. Si no estás cansado, ¿por qué no vamos a una escupidera irlandesa? Hace tiempo que no voy.

Eso, a Lovino, le sonó como de otro mundo.

— ¿Y qué demonios es una escupidera irlandesa? —preguntó, haciendo un rictus.

—_Easy, mate_, una especie de bar —le sacó de dudas el escocés—. ¿Tan delicado eres que no puedes meterte a un lugar así?

La mirada que el italiano le dirigió no fue nada amable.

—Claro que no —refutó—, _andiamo_, como si le temiese a un bar con… irlandeses… escupiendo… —una leve mueca desfiguró su rostro. En verdad, no sabía en lo que se metía ahora.

Escocia, simplemente, enarcó una ceja. Encontraba las palabras del joven exageradas, pues el nombre no era nada más que una pésima traducción.

—_Weel, madame_, vamos, entonces —aceptó, echando a andar, sabiendo que el otro lo seguiría.

—_Stai zitto_, no seré un pirata, o lo que sea, _ma non_ _sono una bambina_ —protestó, acompañándolo con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro, el británico guiando al italiano por entre las calles. En una esquina, dejaron el balón —el escocés tenía muchos, después de todo—, cosa que fastidió levemente al castaño —«¿Por qué me molestó antes por su _maledetta palla_, entonces?»—, prontamente internándose en callejuelas desconocidas para Lovino. En una de ellas, se detuvieron frente a un pequeño edificio que tenía una puerta que daba a un subsuelo.

En la fachada, se leía «Salty Irish».

Al detenerse frente a aquel sospechoso lugar, Lovino se preguntó seriamente si era buena idea entrar. Luego, se dijo que sería bonito vivir. Pero como no iba a formular esto en voz alta…

— ¿Es aquí?

… Optó por formular una pregunta obvia.

—_Aye_, es aquí, un lugar lindo, creo… para los más arriesgados —rió suavemente el interpelado, abriendo la puerta, invitando a su acompañante a ingresar.

El italiano tragó saliva, y penetró el umbral, observando el local. No había nada que destacar: un bar del bajo, gente apostando jugando a las vencidas o billar. Incluso, peleas a puñetazo limpio.

El escocés notó su turbación, y entrando junto a él, le dijo:

—Here. Salty Irish, ye.

Había momentos en los que recordaba que era católico, aunque fuese sólo de nombre.

* * *

><p><strong><em>ACLARACIONES<em>**

**_"Salty Irish"-"El Irlandés Salado". (A menos que mi partner diga lo contrario)._**

**_"Maledetto scozzese"-"Maldito escocés"._**

**_"Stai zitto"-"Cállate" (para hombres)._**

**_"Che sai tu?"-"¿Qué sabes tú?"_**

**_"A dinna knou"-"No sé"._**

**_"Maledizione"-"Maldición"._**

**_"Maledetta palla"-"Maldita pelota"._**

**_"Whit did ye say?"-"¿Qué dijiste?"_**

**_"Che cosa?"-"¿Qué?"_**

**_"Exactly, A dae want it"-"Exactamente, eso quiero"._**

**_"Non ho detto nulla"-"No he dicho nada"._**

**_"A tell ye once, A'm Scotland, not Ingland"-"Te lo digo una vez, soy Escocia, no Inglaterra"._**

**_"Sì, signore"-"Sí señor"._**

**_"Sae, want tae play?"-"Entonces, ¿quieres jugar?"_**

**_"Che palle!"-"¡Las pelotas!"_**

**_"Andiamo!"-"¡Vamos!"_**

**_"Weel"-"Bien"._**

**_"Lad"-"Chico"._**

**_"Bene, sono qui"-"Bien, aquí estoy"._**

**_"La mia faccia"-"Mi cara"._**

**_"Ye sure?"-"¿Seguro?"_**

**_"Easy, mate"-"Fácil, compañero"._**

**_"Ma non sono una bambina"-"Pero no soy una niña"._**

**_"Aye"-"Sí"._**


	3. Signore Lupo

_**Pequeña Saltamontes nuevamente ^-^ Gracias a aquella personita que agregó mi historia a Favoritos ahora. **_

_**Ah, y una observación que al parecer olvidé: como habrán notado, ya no utilizo asteriscos para señalar las palabras en cursiva. Éstas, pueden, o ser pensamientos, palabras a las que se les da énfasis, o palabras en idiomas extranjeros.**_

_**Y dicho esto, procederemos con la historia :3**_

_**A partir de ahora, las cosas empiezan a ponerse más interesantes.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO III<strong>

**SIGNORE LUPO**

_No puede ser tan malo._

Cierto. Lovino se repitió eso varias veces. Debía ser positivo. Positivo, ajá… Así que dio un paso al frente, deseando mostrarle al escocés que no tenía miedo.

Y repentinamente, dos robustos hombres pasaron frente a él, batiéndose a puñetazos, un poco de sangre yendo a parar a la camisa del italiano.

_ Menos mal que era negra._

—_Merda_… —masculló, examinando el lugar por enésima vez, tratando de encontrar algo positivo—. _Per favore_, dime que nunca has obligado a una dama a pasar por este… —hizo una pausa antes de decidir que era mejor omitir cualquier adjetivo peyorativo— lugar.

— ¿Y para qué traería mujeres a este lugar? Ellas van a otros lugares —replicó con tono de burla su compañero—. A mis sábanas, por ejemplo.

Luego de aquel comentario, el británico rió descaradamente, haciéndole señas para que lo siguiese hasta la barra, cosa que el italiano hizo mientras lo miraba con asco. Una vez allí, observó la madera: se notaba que necesitaba limpieza, por lo que decidió no apoyarse por la misma.

Empero, su mente seguía dándole vueltas a lo anterior: sin importar lo que los demás dijesen, él se consideraba el país del amor, y le molestaba sobremanera cuando se hablaba despectivamente del sexo opuesto, pues le habían enseñado a ser un caballero con las damas…, a pesar de ser un perfecto imbécil con los hombres.

Y por eso, no podía pasar por alto las anteriores palabras del escocés.

— ¿No sabes de algo llamado «_decoro_», _bastardo_? —su voz era seca.

— ¿Decoro? Créeme que le tengo más respeto a las mujeres de lo que tú jamás podrías tenerles, señorito Casanova —rebatió con frialdad, seguidamente pidiéndole unas cartas al cantinero, girándose de vuelta hacia el italiano ya con éstas en las manos—. ¿Apuestas?

Entrecerró los ojos. Esto no le gustaba para nada. Sí, alguna vez había sido mujeriego, pero nunca nada serio. Simplemente apreciaba la belleza, ¿era muy difícil de entender?

— ¿Apostar qué? —murmuró con desconfianza.

La mirada de su acompañante le dejó en claro que su pregunta había sido estúpida.

— ¿Qué más vamos a apostar? Dinero, _lad_.

Y ese tono sí que lo molestó. Eso, y que le extendiese la baraja con expresión satírica, todavía _preguntando _si él se atrevería a jugar.

—_Perfetto_ —aceptó sin dudar ni un segundo, apoyando ya el codo en la barra—. En mis tiempos de mafioso jugaba diariamente. _Quanto?_ —al final de la frase, esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. ¿El británico pensaba que podía ganarle? Ya vería.

Sus tiempos de mafioso eran algo ya olvidado hacía mucho. Había sido una época oscura, en la que era joven e inexperto, y había pensado que el vacío de su vida se podía llenar con simples placeres mundanos.

Aquella época en la que no temía a nada ni a nadie, asegurándose siempre de salir armado, sombras acechando en la oscuridad, espías en cada callejón, en busca de cobrarse su vida o descubrir su debilidad.

Pero había rechazado volver a tocar un arma.

Y pese a que en eso se mantenía firme, bien que podría sacar ventaja de lo aprendido, ¿cierto?

—La cosa así es más interesante —lo sacó de su ensimismamiento el pelirrojo, revolviendo las cartas—. Sé de tus dotes mafiosos, es por ello que te traje aquí en primer lugar —sujetó la baraja con una mano por un momento, buscando la cajetilla de cigarros en su bolsillo—. Apostemos cuatrocientos euros, luego redondeamos a más. _Whit dae ye think? —_y apenas terminó de hablar, sacó un cigarrillo, ofreciéndole de igual forma uno al italiano.

Hacía mucho que no fumaba, mas, ¿qué podía tener de malo, en aquel lugar…?

—_D'accordo_, y más vale que me des el fuego tú —exigió, su voz denotando irritación.

Por su parte, el escocés simplemente le convidó el fuego, encendiendo ambos cigarros. Dejó posteriormente la cajetilla en la barra, comenzando a repartir las cartas.

—Veremos quién gana, señor mafioso.

Lovino le dio una pitada al cigarro, y se preparó para lo que sería un juego bastante arduo: el escocés lucía como uno de esos jugadores empedernidos.

Prontamente, ya demostraba sus habilidades para con la baraja, pues ganó la primera ronda sin mayores contratiempos. Sin embargo, Escocia no le quitaba la vista de encima. Al parecer, el italiano sí que tenía talento.

—Parece que eres mejor con las cartas que con el rugby, mas aún nos quedan rondas.

—Te lo dije, _il mio amico scozzese_ —le recordó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Pero veremos, tampoco me creas tan malo —dijo por su parte el aludido.

Y así siguieron por un tiempo más. Paciencia, expresiones controladas, humo de cigarros, colillas desechadas. Lo único en que diferían era que el castaño estaba más concentrado en sus cartas que en su contrincante, mientras que éste lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, entretenido.

Finalmente, todo se decidió a favor del británico.

—Bah, gané ésta, don Corleone —bufó, divertido.

El juego, no obstante, había tranquilizado bastante a ambos —era un juego que los dos disfrutaban—, y realmente, hacía rato que habían olvidado la rivalidad, simplemente jugando por diversión.

—Oh, eso me pasa por querer lucirme —resopló Lovino, sacudiendo la cabeza con los labios fruncidos, a la par que depositaba con cuidado sus cartas de nuevo en la baraja, sin siquiera mostrarlas. Prontamente, sacó su billetera, retirando el monto acordado de la misma, entregándosela al escocés—. En fin, toma.

—Creo que la gané yo, me alegra —repitió, contento consigo mismo, pasándole las cartas al _bartender_, aceptando seguidamente el dinero—. Hay muchas cosas sobre las que podemos seguir apostando aún —tanteó, preguntándose si el italiano no querría jugar a algo más.

Éste, sin embargo, rodó los ojos.

— ¿Como qué? ¿Quién se emborracha primero? No, _grazie_ —algo del dolor de su orgullo herido le empezaba a llegar ahora, aunque no gran cosa.

—Ese tipo de apuestas son para adolescentes, no juego a esas mierdas —objetó con aire algo ofendido el otro—. ¿Vencidas? Quiero ver qué tanta fuerza tienes, _lad_.

Ahora sí que Lovino se sentía incómodo. Esquivó la mirada expectante de su acompañante.

—No… Eso no… —musitó. Después de todo, no había forma de que ganase en eso; era únicamente la mitad de un país, ni siquiera la representación completa de uno.

El británico simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—_Weel_, ¿deseas tomar una Guiness? —lo invitó—. Estoy casi seguro de que no tienes la más pálida idea sobre cultura celta, ¿me equivoco?

—Admito eso, idiota —confesó luego de una pausa, asintiendo—. Y confiaré en ti, aunque… _bene_, ya me dijeron que nunca se debe confiar en un británico —le dedicó una sonrisa burlesca.

—Dame dos Guiness —pidió Escocia al tabernero, ignorando su burla adrede.

Pronto, hubo dos vasos llenos de una bebida bastante oscura, con un grueso anillo de espuma en la punta, sobre la barra.

—_Look _—advirtió el escocés—, esta cerveza no es como las otras. Debes beber primero la espuma, que es muy dulce, y luego el resto, que es la mierda más amarga que hayas probado en tu vida, así que, por eso, te recomiendo primero la espuma.

Ante esta advertencia, el imprudente castaño puso los ojos en blanco.

—No puede ser gran cosa —le contradijo, probando primeramente la espuma, el sabor dulce haciéndose presente, tragándola, para luego pasar a tomar un sorbo de lo restante, su expresión cambiando completamente ante aquel horrible sabor, luchando por no escupir—. _CHE COSA? _¡PUAJ! —se quejó una vez que lo hubo ingerido.

—Lo haces mal, _lad_, te digo… —sacudió la cabeza, para luego probar él su bebida, disfrutando de la espuma, aunque tragándola recién a la par que bebía el líquido puro—. Primero la espuma, te vas a hacer adicto cuando le agarres el gusto.

Lovino tenía serias dudas al respecto.

De cualquier forma, soltó un gruñido, y volvió a intentarlo, esta vez, como Escocia le indicase.

—Ustedes y sus cervezas asquerosas… —masculló entre dientes, aunque terminó por gustarle al probarla de la manera correcta.

—Pero te gustó, no lo niegues —insistió el británico, tomándose entera la bebida.

El escocés estaba seguro de que el italiano la había encontrado deliciosa. Después de todo, sabía parecido a la miel combinada con algo más amargo, lo que la hacía terriblemente deliciosa, por lo que siempre terminaba ebrio, fuese por la Guiness, o bien por el whisky.

—Sólo un poco —admitió en un hilo de voz el castaño—. _E il vino italiano è ancora meglio —_se jactó, sonriendo al recordar aquellos licores que tanto adoraba—. El Toscano, por ejemplo…

—Se sabe, no niego eso, me gusta bastante el vino italiano, no se debe desmerecer nada —concordó el mayor, para luego pedir otro vaso más.

Empero, su —al fin— amena conversación se vio interrumpida por una repentina intervención de un distraído hombre que empujó al escocés accidentalmente, botando la bebida, su mano y algo de su manga empapándose.

—_Yer stupid, brat!_ —exclamó el pelirrojo, molesto, pegándole un puñetazo con bastante fuerza.

El otro hombre simplemente se alejó, maldiciendo.

En cuanto a Lovino, no se había asustado, pese a ser aquella su reacción más común. Había jugado rugby con alguien a quien temía, aceptado venir a un tugurio con él, apostado dinero —y perdido—. Todo esto, más la soltura que la cerveza le otorgaba, lo hacía bastante más temerario. Además, por lo que el italiano era capaz de ver, ninguno de los parroquianos se metería con Escocia, quien parecía alguien mucho más que habituado a aquel sitio.

Y estaba con él, ¿no?

—Shh, _tranquillo_, ¿siempre eres así de violento? —le llamó mientras daba un último sorbo a la cebada, cuidando de no olvidar la técnica que le enseñasen.

—Estos simios no se saben comportar —replicó, sus ojos fijos en uno de los «simios» en cuestión, al tiempo que aceptaba un paño del _bartender_, limpiándose—. ¿Quieres tomar otra? —dirigió una rápida mirada al hombre más joven, para volver a clavar la vista en aquel pobre desafortunado—. Al próximo idiota que haga algo así, le rajo la cara.

El castaño enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Te quejas de la gente del bar que tú mismo elegiste? _Carino_ —dijo irónicamente—. Y no, _grazie_, he de rechazarla… —murmuró, observando un reloj colgado en una de las paredes: eran casi las diez. Aún era temprano, pero… ¿y si Antonio y los niños volvían…? Además, no había llevado su móvil consigo— Quiero ser capaz de volver a casa luego…

— ¿Y quién te impide ir a casa? —argumentó el pelirrojo, mucho más locuaz—. El alcohol no lo hará… Bueno, sí, mas el Guiness no, esta cerveza es especial porque tiene un sentido, una historia detrás… Creo.

—Yo creo que ya estás ebrio, _cazzo _—contestó el italiano, observando divertido su expresión—. _Inghilterra_ tiene poco aguante… ¿Es ése tu caso? —preguntó.

—No, estoy hablando en serio —no se dio por vencido—, esta bebida tiene toda una historia. _Ingland_ —pronunció el nombre como con asco— arruina todo, pues toma y no se sabe controlar, por eso tiene esa reputación, yo no… Yo inventé muchas bebidas, estoy acostumbrado.

—Pero ¿esta cerveza no es acaso irlandesa? ¿O es lo mismo? —inquirió, sin entender—. Para mí, ustedes son todos lo mismo —se encogió de hombros, diciendo lo que opinaba con completa sinceridad—. _Ma, va bene_, dame la _maledetta _cerveza si te hace feliz, total, me consta que tienes cuatrocientos euros, al menos, en tus bolsillos —refunfuñó.

Escocia asintió, y pidió dos vasos más, dándole uno a su acompañante.

—Es irlandesa, _me older brother_ le dio un sentido, todo se remonta a una guerra en las Islas Británicas —se explanó—. Hace tiempo, un gran grupo de trabajadores murió luego de beber Guiness, y de ahí surgió un sentimiento, y blablá, todo lo que dice mi hermano, aunque lo respeto.

_Che cosa?_, pensó el menor. _En serio, este tipo está borracho…_

—Ya veo —asintió de todas maneras, escuchando en silencio—. Ya veo —murmuró nuevamente, empezando a beber. Y luego, por decir algo, añadió—: Me parece curiosa… la relación que tienen ustedes, como hermanos… Ya ves, también tengo un _fratello_… Pero, meh, no que importe… —el pensar en él lo puso algo triste, así que cambió de tema, y bebió otro poco.

—_Aye_, nunca nos hemos llevado bien —confesó, como si fuese secreto—. Pero me entiendo más con _Ireland_, el mayor, no _Northren Ireland_, ni _Wales_, _Ireland_, el que está lejos de ser británico. Es… otro tipo —le dio otro sorbo al trago.

—A él no lo conozco —respondió Lovino, preguntándose si realmente lo hacía—. _Come è lui?_

—Hmm… —deliberó por unos instantes, y finalmente lo describió—: Pelirrojo, cabello revuelto, desaliñado en general y tiene un pequeño lunar en el ojo izquierdo. Es un tipo bastante amable y trabajador, creo que algo así lo define.

Pese al interesante rumbo de la plática desde el punto de vista del hombre más joven —hablar de países desconocidos para él siempre era un tema interesante, pese a lo cerrado que era al respecto—, el licor empezaba a subírsele. La cerveza era muy potente, y no estaba acostumbrada a ella.

—_Mio Dio_, sería mejor que me vaya… —suspiró, sintiendo sus párpados pesados—. En serio.

— ¿Ya…? —el escocés lucía algo decepcionado—. _Weel_, al menos me has acompañado mucho. Si quieres, te acompaño a casa, así no se preocupan por ti, _ok?_

Ante aquel comentario, Lovino le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

— ¿Te crees que tengo nueve años, o qué? _Bastardo_… —y pese a sus quejas, al levantarse, se tambaleó—. Ugh… Mi cabeza me mata…

El británico simplemente lo sostuvo del hombro, mirándolo con atención, ayudándolo.

—No he dicho esa mierda, pero sé lo que es que se preocupen por ti… —no podía evitar que su voz sonase mucho menos imponente que lo normal—. O bueno, lo sabía.

Y allí había sonado algo patético, esto molestándole.

—Estamos sentimentales, al parecer —la risa de Lovino era algo estruendosa, pues el alcohol realmente lo soltaba—. Pero te comprendo, _cazzo_ —terminó de reír, palmeándole el hombro al mayor.

La expresión del británico no se alteró. Simplemente pagó al cantinero, y se cercioró de que el otro fuese capaz de caminar.

—No sé si me comprendas, tampoco me gusta hablar al respecto. Nada más cuida a tu pareja, _just that_ —la inflexión de su voz era el de alguien que sabía bien de lo que hablaba, aunque sin ser autoritario.

Después de todo, el menor ya lo aprendería en carne propia de ser necesario, o así pensaba el pelirrojo. Y este pensamiento se vio cortado cuando su acompañante dio un respingo

—Lindo… Sería lindo si me valorase aunque fuese sólo un poco —ahora sí que se había puesto melancólico, y aceptó de buena gana la ayuda escocesa, apoyándose en él—. Je… Soy el único idiota que sigue tratando que esto funcione, según veo. _Merda_… —masculló, molesto consigo mismo.

El británico escuchó con atención, preguntándose qué problemas tendría el castaño, saliendo ya del bar, a paso lento, ya que aquel joven se apoyaba en él. Lo miró un momento a los ojos —verdes, como los suyos, aunque algo más inocentes por cuestiones propias de la edad—, y seguidamente, volvió a fijarse por donde caminaba.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? Podrías tener una buena vida… O me lo imagino así.

Ya el bar quedaba atrás. Ahora sólo el silencio los acompañaba, simplemente siguiendo sus pasos. Sólo lo ahuyentaba, a ratos, el leve sonido de las suelas sobre el asfalto. O el de la suave voz de ambos, pues ninguno se sentía con ganas de armar demasiado barullo, como hiciesen antaño.

— ¿Cómo? —cuestionó Lovino, en parte al escocés, en parte a sí mismo, mirándolo también a los ojos por un breve instante—. Me engañó. No una. Muchas veces… —chasqueó la lengua—. Y tenemos dos hijos, pero eso no le importa… —y dando un hondo suspiro, agregó—: Prefería… cuando éramos sólo nosotros dos. Cuando no había nadie más metido entre nosotros, ni responsabilidades tan grandes, sólo nosotros… Yo le amaba… Quizás le ame aún —siguió quejándose, sintiéndose más miserable con cada palabra—: Pero estoy empezando a odiar todo esto, ya no aguanto… —se detuvo, pues no se sentía con fuerzas para seguir. Mejor dicho, no deseaba llegar a casa, y encontrarse con esa aterradora soledad—: _Merda_… Para colmo, soy patético.  
>Al observar el lamentable estado del italiano —no realmente físico, sino emocional—, el escocés reconsideró el seguir andando, y simplemente lo ayudó a llegar hasta la escalera frontal de uno de los edificios, sentándose ambos en los peldaños. Si el menor quería desahogarse, allí estaría.<p>

—Entiendo, las cosas cambian —dijo, luego de pensar detenidamente al respecto—. Me parece una historia… que nunca podría imaginarme. Yo… Bueno —se encogió de hombros—, digamos que perdí a una persona muy importante para mí. Pero bueno, las cosas cambian, ¿cierto? Y… ¿por qué «patético»?

Lovino se alzó de hombros.

—Acepté acompañarte… Pero fue sólo casualidad, ya antes tenía en mente salir uno de estos días. No sé… —dudó si decirlo, pues sabía que se contradiría—. Pensaba ligarme una puta, o algo… Da igual. Quería hacerle sentir aunque fuese sólo un poco del dolor que siento —bufó, y se apoyó sobre la pared adyacente a la escalera—. Y terminé ebrio, lloriqueando sobre tu hombro… _Va bene_, aún no, pero mucho no falta.

— ¿Crees que algo así debiese ser tolerado? —le reprochó el británico—. ¡Ja! —dio una breve risa sardónica—. Yo debí aguantar que todos hablasen mal de mí, y que… _él_… cuestionara siempre el porqué de nuestra situación —hizo una pausa, pensando bien sus palabras. No deseaba dar información de más, y aun así, algo en su compañero le indicaba que necesitaba decir más. Así que clavó los ojos en él, y prosiguió—: Sin embargo, yo no tengo esa paciencia tuya. Si las cosas se acaban, se acaban, y punto. Y si quieres lloriquear, pues hazlo; lígate una puta, ¡haz lo que quieras! Nunca olvides que tienes la libertad de hacer lo que desees. Te pueden quitar muchas cosas, pero nunca venderás tu alma ante nadie.

Lovino simplemente se carcajeó.

—Tu situación sí que es triste —respondió, pues él veía mucho más de lo que el pelirrojo decía—. Ey —le llamó de pronto, fijando la vista en el cielo, admirando la oscuridad nocturna—, deberíamos irnos de putas juntos. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

Y es que realmente disfrutaba de su compañía. Le caía bien aquel hombre.

—Nada de malo, en verdad —concordó; después de todo, aquel joven le parecía bastante agradable—. ¿Por qué tendría que serlo? Acostumbro irme de putas.

Ante este comentario, el castaño lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—_Che cosa?_ —lentamente, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios—. Creí que tratabas mejor a las chicas que yo, ¿no? —y al oír la frase pronunciada por sí mismo, algo hizo mella en él—: Espera… Dijiste… «él». ¿Te gustan los hombres, las mujeres o...?

—Y las putas son chiquillas respetables, ¿no? —lo interrumpió con tono sarcástico—: Y me gustan ambos, mientras sean lo suficientemente atractivos, me importa un bledo.

Rodó los ojos ante la acotación del escocés.

—Lo que sea… Aunque concuerdo con el resto —admitió con voz neutral—. Mientras tengas alguien con quien puedas coger sin remordimientos, nada más debería importar… —buscó algo en sus bolsillos, y seguidamente chasqueó la lengua, cayendo en la cuenta de su error—: _Merda, Scozia_, dame otro cigarrillo… Ya no fumaba, pero el hábito parece haberme vuelto por tu culpa, y más vale que te hagas cargo.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, acercándole un cigarrillo.

—No creo en la fidelidad. Y a decir verdad, puede que mi ética te aterre —rió entre dientes por un breve momento, y luego dijo—: Nada mejor que un buen pucho para olvidar cualquier cosa.

—Dame fuego, que ni encendedor traigo —le recordó el otro—. Yo sí creía; ahora, no estoy tan seguro —dio un respingo—: Y dime sobre tu «ética» mientras me pasas el encendedor, _vuoi?_

_ —_Mi ética… —empezó a hablar al tiempo que le convidaba fuego, encendiendo ambos cigarros—: De acuerdo a mi ética, no me interesa la fidelidad, porque el cogerse a otra persona que no sea la pareja de uno no implica que la dejes de amar. Los sentimientos seguirán siendo los mismos.

El italiano no estaba del todo de acuerdo con esta forma de pensar, mas antes de que pudiese objetar nada, el escocés continuó:

—También está la posibilidad de que no sean los mismos. Quizás, termines por compartir los sentimientos. Pero ¿y qué? Es cosa de disfrutar mientras no salgas lastimado tú, nada más.

—Buen punto… —reconoció, dándole una pitada al cigarrillo, soltando luego el humo—: Pero… yo sé que mi pareja sí siente algo más por él. Lo único que quiero… es ser feliz —y luego de volver a darle una calada, musitó, algo irritado para consigo mismo—: Y encima de borracho, ahora estoy caliente. _Perfetto_ —protestó, dando una bocanada de humo al tiempo que hablaba—. De todas maneras, tu ética me atrae demasiado… Algún día la adoptaré.

—Yo vivo de acuerdo a ella desde siempre —le garantizó el pelirrojo, como si estuviese tratando de convencerlo del todo, soltando nuevamente una risita por lo bajo, para después calar el cigarro—. Disfruta tu moral, soy medianamente feliz, un simple bastardo que goza de la vida sin compromiso alguno.

— ¿Desde siempre? Vaya, debo ir a veranear a tu casa, en tal caso —bromeó mientras apagaba el cigarrillo contra la pared, aunque una parte suya realmente deseaba eso. No es que quisiese ir a la casa del escocés, particularmente: con ir a lo del bastardo falsificador, si podía alejarse de su realidad, se sentiría mejor—. Estoy cansado del mismo lugar. Quiero algo nuevo. _E il tuo paese pare molto interessante._ Al menos, si la gente es como tú —¿qué había dicho? Ahora sí que se estaba pasando—. _Dio_, ya me puse pesado, ayúdame a llegar a casa antes de que te bese, o alguna mariconada por el estilo, _bastardo_.

—_Me kintra is very interesting _—aceptó el halago a la par que ayudaba al otro a ponerse de pie—, y por ende, todo lo que tenga que ver con él. Yo, por ejemplo —se carcajeó, regocijado en su egocentrismo; era famoso por ello—. _Weel_, vamos, algún día te invitaré. Cuando aprendas a lanzar bien la pelota, claro está —y ya con el chico apoyado por él, volvió a reír, y dijo—: _A like ye_, eres la primera persona con la que hablo tanto en mucho tiempo.

—_Sì, sei molto interessante_, no lo niego —rió con amargura, aceptando la ayuda, afirmándose en él, ambos caminando ya—. Invítame cuando quieras, me escabulliré de casa, e iré a la tuya, y más vale que te prepares, porque el rugby no será lo mío, mas los juegos de carta sí lo son, idiota.

—_Weel_, en tal caso considérate afortunado. Si no lo fueses, te echaría a patadas.

Ante esto, Lovino simplemente bufaba, y respondía que no fuese tan pagado de sí mismo.

Y así, entre bromas y fingidas peleítas, prontamente se vieron frente a la vivienda del menor. Dicha caminata, así como el refrescante aire nocturno, había ayudado a reducir el efecto del licor en el cuerpo de Lovino. En cuanto a Escocia, nada parecía haberle afectado en lo más mínimo; el alcohol parecía ser agua para su organismo.

—_Siamo qui, grazie per niente_ —murmuró el castaño, apartándose, y avanzando hasta la puerta, buscando con rapidez la llave en el interior de su bolsillo, encontrándola, y abriendo la puerta con ella, la profunda oscuridad y absoluto mutismo en el interior haciéndose tangible—. Ah, _dolce focolare_ —dijo sardónicamente.

El pelirrojo simplemente observó aquel sombrío lugar con curiosidad, pensando en lo lujosa, y a la vez triste, que parecía la vida del castaño. Y éste, al sentirse observado, se apoyó por el marco de la puerta, mirándolo de igual forma.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo? —su voz era arisca, pero nada más porque se esperaba alguna crítica del británico. Ya empezaba a entender su forma de ser.

Luego de un corto periodo de mutismo, en el cual decidió decir lo que pensaba sin censura, el interpelado habló:

—Sólo me preguntaba a qué nivel de masoquismo serías capaz de llegar. A veces, las personas me sorprenden… —sus ojos se perdían en aquella negrura que se adueñaba de todo una vez traspasado el umbral. Y aún así, un deseo interno de ingresar lo llamaba—. Quedarte solo en casa, y regresar a ella una y otra vez… Todo esto sabiendo que no estás feliz con dicha situación.

La sonrisa del italiano destilaba irritación y sarcasmo. También, miseria.

—Je, ¿qué tienes mente? ¡Estoy abierto a sugerencias! —extendió los brazos teatralmente, dando énfasis a sus palabras—. Siento que esto… —simplemente bajó los brazos, uno de ellos yendo a parar a su cabeza, mandando los mechones marrones hacia atrás, sujetándolos allí, teniendo cuidado de no tocar aquel rizo suyo—. Siento que esto es demasiado miserable. Soy del mediterráneo, un lugar alegre, cálido… Y dudo que tu casa fuese más fría ahora mismo, _scozzese_. Dudo que fuese así de fría, y dudo que reinase tanta soledad en la misma —inhaló y exhaló profundamente—. Y él estará con su amante.

_¿Él?_, el británico no había pasado aquello por alto.

Procesó durante un instante aquellos sentimientos de desesperación que emanaba el otro, y finalmente avanzó hacia él con paso tranquilo, quedando parado a su lado, ambos junto a la puerta abierta. Una sonrisa extraña se adueñó de su rostro durante un momento, mas no tardó en volver a adoptar su expresión serena.

—_Aye_, pero te has dado cuenta de tu situación. ¿No es eso un avance?

Y ahora, el italiano notaba algo en ese tono que no había advertido antes. Observó al escocés. Nada había cambiado. Seguía siendo el mismo pelirrojo de ojos verdes de aquella tarde. ¿Qué era lo diferente? No podía ser que el licor tuviese un efecto tan potente en él… ¿Acaso no se le había pasado aunque fuese sólo un poco?

—Estuve consciente de la misma desde el principio —contestó pese a todo, pues la idea parecía haber estado vagando en el fondo de su mente. Chasqueó la lengua, y acotó—: Es la solución lo que no encuentro. O al menos, un alivio.

El escocés ladeó levemente la cabeza, y esbozando la mitad de una sonrisa reconfortante, se encogió de hombros.

Pero algo en sus ojos rompía con el cuadro que el italiano deseaba pintar acerca de su persona.

— ¿Debería invitarte a pasar? —las palabras surgieron sin que lo notase siquiera, quizás porque era aquello lo que realmente deseaba—. Sé bien que nadie molestará hasta mañana por la tarde…

¿Y qué había sido ese comentario? No pensaba invitarlo a pasar la noche allí… ¿o sí? Tragó saliva ante el pensamiento.

_Mio Dio, Lovino, ¿qué haces?_

—_Ef ye want tae _—le dio a elegir el invitado—. Son tus decisiones, te repito. Así como soy libre yo, sigues siendo libre tú.

Y el escocés lo supo con esa frase.

Él deseaba que aquel interesante chico lo dejase pasar. Le gustaba su carácter, ¿qué había de malo en desear seguir hablando con él? Podrían ahuyentarse la soledad mutuamente, ¿no era así?

Pero mientras el británico reflexionaba sobre aquello, ya el italiano intentaba zafarse de algo. _Algo_ que calificaba como peligroso, arrastrándose lentamente hacia él.

A punto de atraparlo.

—Pensándolo bien —arguyó, meneando la cabeza—, no creo que sea tan buena idea. Necesito calor esta noche. Desesperadamente. Y prefiero echarte de mi casa, a que me pegues un puñetazo cuando intente hacer algo más contigo. Sí, encenderé la chimenea, y me dormiré en el sofá… —dirigió la mirada al interior de su casa, por no tener que ver la expresión del pelirrojo más que por cualquier otra cosa—. No tengo ganas ni de subir las escaleras.

…

Genial. Lovino Vargas lo había admitido. Estaba viendo a aquel hombre de una forma nada apropiada. Y lo peor era que la idea se le presentaba bastante seductora. Además, ¿no sería la _vendetta_ perfecta…? Hacerlo con el hermano del bastardo inglés. Sí. Pocas cosas herirían tanto a Antonio como aquello.

Empero, era inmoral, incorrecto. Por ello, se había sincerado, y esperaba que eso espantase al británico.

Se esperó de todo. Un puñetazo. Un insulto. Que simplemente se fuese, burlándose de él. O todas las opciones anteriores.

No obstante, ¿el que rompiese en risas, sin siquiera alejarse un centímetro de sí?

No, no, no, no, no, el plan iba horriblemente mal.

Para Lovino.

Pues el escocés estaba cada vez más intrigado.

— ¿Por qué te tendría que golpear, si tuve la oportunidad todo el día? No lo hice, _richt_?

Alerta roja. ¿Qué más podía decir el pobre italiano para zafarse de aquel lío? Y a la par que se devanaba los sesos para pensar en algo, el escocés lo miraba con cada vez más curiosidad, escrutando cada expresión suya.

—_D'accordo_, no me golpearías, sólo me dejarías con una erección de la puta madre, alegando algo así como «mi libertad», etc. _No, grazie_ —bufó, suponiendo que eso había sido suficientemente directo—. Ya me calentaste demasiado, _scozzese di merda._

Y luego de haber pronunciado dichas palabras, se introdujo ya en su hogar, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de atravesar la entrada, poniendo más distancia entre ambos. Eso debía aclararlo todo.

Mas Lovino no contaba con que Escocia era conocido por su carácter aventurero. Y estaba empezando a verlo como una aventura bastante interesante. Y fue por eso que caminó hasta donde se encontraba él, ya en el límite señalado por el umbral, sin penetrar, sin embargo, en la casa.

—_Weel, A dinna knou_… —murmuró en un hilo de voz, poniendo al castaño en una encrucijada mucho peor que antaño, riendo entre dientes antes de volver a hablar, apoyándose ahora con un brazo por el marco de la puerta—. ¿Acaso es eso un halago…? Pero no te preocupes, _lad_… Yo no dejo a nadie infeliz.

Ese tono de voz terminó de perderlo. Además, a él le gustaba aceptar ciertos desafíos que fuesen acordes a sus caprichos. Y por eso, sonrió con malicia, su ceño fruncido ligeramente.

— ¿Qué, de todo lo que he dicho, puede tomarse como un halago en lo más mínimo? —susurró, notando que, repentinamente, sus rostros estaban a una distancia en la que lo cortés lindaba con lo íntimo.

—_Weel, tell me something, lad_… —y sin que el italiano se lo esperase (o quizás, esperándoselo demasiado), una mano acariciaba su rostro—. ¿Nunca te has portado mal?

Aquella frase le hizo sonreír.

—Nah, lo máximo que hice fue hacerlo con el mejor amigo de mi prometido —musitó, su mano yendo con disimulo a posarse en la punta de la corbata del pelirrojo, tirando levemente de ella—. Iba a engañarlo, creo yo, _non lo so_, mas terminó siendo un trío. No sé si cuente...

Ya ambos estaban completamente metidos en aquel juego. Poco y nada para arrepentirse. Poco y nada para condenarse. Y Escocia lo sabía a la perfección mientras la mano que no palpaba el rostro de aquel atractivo muchacho iba deslizándose hasta su cintura, asiéndolo por allí.

—No, no cuenta en lo más mínimo. No si caes en la boca de un lobo… Y… ¿adivina qué? —los dientes blancos relampaguearon en la oscuridad; malicia, e inconfundible deseo en toda la expresión que el italiano podía atisbar, el volumen de la voz muchísimo más bajo. Y muchísimo más peligroso—. Así muchos me llaman.

—Pues… _insegnimi _a portarme mal, _signore Lupo_ —dijo burlón Lovino, tirando más de aquella corbata, retrocediendo, causando que entrase ya a la casa, cerrando la puerta con su mano libre.

Ahora, ambos estaban en la penumbra; sólo podían distinguirse sus siluetas gracias a la luz de los faroles colándose por la ventana abierta.

Lo siguiente que sintió Lovino fue que lo tomaban del antebrazo, lo acorralaban contra la puerta, y ambos alientos se cortaban.

Se cortaban, y se fundían, en un beso bastante fiero.

_ Así es como besan nella Gran Bretagna, ¿eh?_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>ACLARACIONES<em>**_

**_"Signore Lupo"-"Señor Lobo"._**  
><strong><em>"Whit dae ye think?"-"¿Qué piensas?"<em>**  
><strong><em>"D'accordo"-"De acuerdo".<em>**  
><strong><em>"Il mio amico scozzese"-"Mi amigo escocés".<em>**  
><strong><em>"Look"-"Mira".<em>**  
><strong><em>"E il vino italiano è ancora meglio"-"Y el vino italiano es aún mejor".<em>**  
><strong><em>"Yer stupid, brat!"-"¡Eres estúpido, mocoso!"<em>**  
><strong><em>"Carino"-"Lindo".<em>**  
><strong><em>"Cazzo"-"Joder, coño".<em>**  
><strong><em>"Ma, va bene"-"Pero, está bien".<em>**  
><strong><em>"Me older brother"-"Mi hermano mayor".<em>**  
><strong><em>"Fratello"-"Hermano".<em>**  
><strong><em>"Inghilterra"-"Inglaterra"<em>**  
><strong><em>"Ireland"-"Irlanda".<em>**  
><strong><em>"Northren Ireland"-"Irlanda del Norte".<em>**  
><strong><em>"Wales"-"Gales".<em>**  
><strong><em>"Come è lui?"-"¿Cómo es él?"<em>**  
><strong><em>"Mio Dio"-"Dios mío".<em>**  
><strong><em>"Just that"-"Sólo eso".<em>**  
><strong><em>"Vuoi?"-"¿Quieres?"<em>**  
><strong><em>"E il tuo paese pare molto interessante"-"Y tu país parece muy interesante".<em>**  
><strong><em>"Me kintra is very interesting"-"Mi país es muy interesante".<em>**  
><strong><em>"A like ye"-"Me agradas".<em>**  
><strong><em>"Sì, sei molto interessante"-"Sí, eres muy interesante".<em>**  
><strong><em>"Siamo qui, grazie per niente"-"Estamos aquí, gracias por nada".<em>**  
><strong><em>"Dolce focolare"-"Dulce hogar".<em>**  
><strong><em>"Ef ye want tae"-"Si eso quieres".<em>**  
><strong><em>"Vendetta"-"Venganza".<em>**  
><strong><em>"Richt?"-"¿Cierto?"<em>**  
><strong><em>"Scozzese di merda"-"Escocés de mierda".<em>**  
><strong><em>"Weel, A dinna knou"-"Bueno, no lo sé".<em>**  
><strong><em>"Weel, tell me something, lad"-"Bueno, dime algo, chico".<em>**  
><strong><em>"Non lo so"-"No lo sé".<em>**  
><strong><em>"Insegnimi"-"Enséñeme".<em>**  
><strong><em>"Nella Gran Bretagna"-"En Gran Bretaña".<em>**

**_Pues bien, ¿qué les pareció? C: Por favor, dejen review~ Háganme sentir querida -aunque me demuestren su cariño con críticas-, y me seguiré esforzando._**

**_Y como sabrán, por ahora he podido publicar los capítulos cada día, pero más adelante, veo esto muy difícil._**

**_Aunque si me dan reviews, todo es posible 3_**

**_Gracias gente linda~_**

**_Oh, y... ¿qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? :3 Veremos, veremos~ ¿Quizás Antonio vuelva...? ¿En verdad está engañando a Lovi? ¿Hm? Ya lo sabrán~_**


	4. Because ye wull not regret it

_**Hola ;w; Pequeña Saltamontes aquí. Perdón por la tardanza, gente hermosa, pero acá viene lo bueno (? Y fue muy difícil escribir este capítulo, siendo que el rp se tornó mucho más... denso, por así decirlo, en esta sección. Así que perdonen cualquier irregularidad u_u**_

_**¡Ah! Antes de seguir, fe de erratas: era "Guinness", no "Guiness" ;A;**_

**_Pero continuando... Bueno, antes de que sigan leyendo, les informaré de algo que quizás les interese saber._**

**_Cuando realizábamos este rp, mi partner y yo aún no nos hablábamos OoC, pero ya después hablamos sobre el tema, y ella me dijo que desde que Escocia conociese a Romano, había estado escuchando "You look like I need a drink", de un grupo llamado "Against Me!". La versión acústica, me dijo, pues ésta difiere MUCHO de la normal. _**

**_En cuanto a mí, sinceramente no recuerdo qué escuchaba -tenía una lista de reproducción-, mas la música con la que sentí que podía identificar este pasaje se titula "Say When", y es de "The Fray". Sinceramente, era la versión acústica, igualmente, pero no hay gran diferencia entre ésta y la normal._**

**_Así que... les recomiendo que escuchen ambas a la par que leen esto :3_**

**_Gracias, y disfruten._**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO IV<strong>

**BECAUSE YE WULL NOT REGRET IT**

Lo más notable de aquel beso, si le preguntasen a Lovino, sería el sabor a cerveza irlandesa.

Si le preguntasen a Escocia, diría que la excitación de nunca haber besado a un italiano.

Pero en su momento, sólo estaban concentrados en aquella humedad, esos gemidos y respiraciones agitadas.

Lovino ya había tomado la decisión de llegar hasta el final. Le costaba un poco coordinar correctamente sus movimientos, mas poco importaba; el brazo que el escocés no le impedía mover, sujetaba su corbata, acercando más el cuerpo contrario.

Las manos del británico, en cambio, acariciaban entre las ropas, acostumbrándose a la forma de aquel cuerpo, llegando hasta el cuello. Una vez allí, lo sostuvieron con suavidad mientras besaba sus labios, devorándole éstos. Y ya un poco más atrevido, introducía su lengua en la boca ajena, causando que chocase con su igual, un juego bastante excitante —si es que ambos no habían estado excitados anteriormente—.

—Si quieres ser caprichoso conmigo —le advirtió el pelirrojo en un momento dado, separándose sólo unos centímetros, aunque una seductora sonrisa implicaba que era parte del juego—, sólo debes asegurarte de no arrepentirte luego.

Pero el castaño estaba bien lejos de eso, sus brazos rodeando la espalda del escocés para ser capaz de pegar más ambos cuerpos.

—No me arrepentiré —susurró con rapidez, soltando una leve risa juguetona—, _non sono una ragazza_ —y prontamente, capturó los labios escoceses en otro beso, la saliva siendo intercambiada nuevamente.

—_A like that —_afirmó el otro, sorprendiéndose bastante de la predisposición del joven, subiéndolo entre sus brazos—. Entonces, pequemos, _dear_…

Era demasiado excitante para el escocés. Realmente, nunca había besado a un italiano. Es más: sólo había besado a pocas personas que ni iban al caso. Por ello, la situación actual lo tenía bastante embriagado. Besaba su mentón, bajaba por el cuello —lamiendo éste con suavidad, mordiendo levemente su piel—, disfrutaba con todo ello.

—_Tell me…_ —se esmeró en dejar de besarlo para preguntar—: ¿Quieres amanecer entre sábanas o en un sofá? Yo prefiero lo primero.

Pese a lo quejumbroso de su personalidad, en ese tipo de situaciones, Lovino podía ser bastante certero y directo.

—E-el cuarto está arriba —tartamudeó, algo humillado por haber sido cargado de esa manera.

Igual, pronto lo superó. Siguieron besándose, aún cuando el pelirrojo subía las escaleras con él a cuestas —era conocida su fuerza—, examinando su rostro complacido: el menor sí que era atractivo, y no había que olvidar que su personalidad le había agradado bastante. El italiano, en cambio, se fijaba en los ojos del escocés. Verdes. En cierto grado, le recordaban a su prometido, mas pronto difirió respecto a esta opinión: éstos eran audaces, fieros, algo que lo instaba a seguir adelante.

Tal y como las caricias y besos que lo hacían perderse en su actual compañero poco a poco, todo aquel sensual ambiente gritando que se trataba de una aventura causando que aumentase, no sólo su adrenalina, sino también la del hombre que lo llevaba a su propia habitación.

Una vez que llegaron a la misma —entraron sin problemas al estar la puerta abierta—, el británico no dudó en tumbarlo sobre la cama, procediendo a reclamar su boca con vehemencia, al tiempo que el italiano correspondía cada movimiento de sus labios, quitándose los zapatos tan sólo con los pies para apresurar más las cosas. Las caderas del menor, igualmente, se movían por instinto contra aquel cuerpo sobre sí, deseando sentir su calor desesperadamente.

—_M-maledizione_… —farfulló, luchando por aflojar la corbata a ciegas, rompiendo el beso por unos instantes para quitársela por arriba, atacando a continuación los botones del pesado saco azul que constituía la parte superior de su uniforme militar; realmente, si fuese por él, ambos estarían ya desnudos—. ¿Deben ser… todos los uniformes británicos… tan complicados…? —protestó, pues la ropa, pese a lo mucho que la sabía apreciar, juzgar, y hasta diseñar, no constituía nada más que un obstáculo para él ahora mismo, una especie de muro entre sus más puros deseos y la voluntad para cumplirlos.

Al oír esto, el escocés rió entre dientes, apoyándose a gatas en la cama, ayudándolo prontamente, quitándose el saco de forma bastante ágil, desabotonando también algunas partes de su camisa. Empero, fuera la parte de arriba, todo lo demás era relativamente fácil. Por ello, sus manos se enfocaron con rapidez en atender al italiano, desabotonando su camisa oscura por completo.

—_Whit a guid body_… —murmuró mientras sus manos acariciaban el abdomen ajeno.

El castaño sonrió ante el cumplido y las caricias.

—_Grazie, ma_, aquí siempre decimos que «_un italiano che non ha un buon corpo non è italiano_» —la risa que soltó era maliciosa, traviesa, sus dedos quitando todos los botones de los ojales. Una de sus manos recorrió el pecho desnudo sin vergüenza, palpando aquello que su posición no le permitía escrutar correctamente con la vista—. Hmpf… Nada mal para ser británico… —bromeó; ambos sabían que el mayor no tenía nada que envidiarle.

Quizás la falta de cicatrices, pero bien que, si tomasen ese rumbo, debiese envidiar también su juventud.

—No te preocupes por eso… —le tranquilizó, quitándose los zapatos, tomando luego al italiano para adentrarlo más en la cama, queriendo ocupar el centro—. Nada de «nada mal para ser británico», este escocés es especialmente bueno… —se deshacía ya de su camisa, por completo, sus dedos bajando a desabrochar aquel cinturón, así como la cremallera—. Caprichoso… Eso me gusta mucho…

—No soy caprichoso, sólo soy exigente —replicó mientras retiraba la camisa del pelirrojo, pues pese a haberla abierto, aún no la había quitado—. Ahora, si me ayudases una vez más… —dejó la frase flotando en el ambiente.

Escocia rió.

—Vas a tener que aprender a quitar camisas, _lad_ —y sin embargo, le concedió aquello, sacándose la prenda y arrojándola a un rincón cualquiera, volviendo prontamente a sus caricias.

—Y tú…

Empero, se vio incapaz de seguir.

Después de todo, los labios del escocés buscaban con urgencia los ajenos, necesitados de aquellos besos con sabor a mediterráneo y —ahora— con cierto gusto a licor. Así como la boca italiana necesitaba de la escocesa.

Casi a la par que esto, níveas acariciaban aquel torso tostado por el sol, sus dedos bajando hasta toparse con el pantalón, jalándolo traviesamente hacia abajo.

Y esto, Lovino no lo permitiría. ¡Él estaba casi desnudo, y aquel británico aún seguía con bastante más ropa de la que le pareciese lo ideal! Así que se concentró en quitarle el cinturón con rapidez, desabrochando el botón de su pantalón, y bajando el cierre.

Quizás, también, de forma un tanto diabólica, rozó aquel bulto en formación.

Ante esto, el pelirrojo se detuvo por un breve instante, clavando la vista en aquellos ojos, sonriendo suavemente. Era descarado. Le gustaba mirar, decir, y hacer cosas descaradas, nada más porque le gustaba seguir su instinto, o cualquier acción guiada por sus más íntimos gustos.

Así que después de desnudarle con la mirada, imaginándose qué encontraría, le quitó por completo los pantalones, tirando con ellos de la ropa interior, aunque no sacó ésta del todo. Sus dedos no tardaron en descender por el torso hasta llegar a las caderas ajenas, tanteando, llegando finalmente a su entrepierna.

Todo esto mientras su boca repartía, incansable, besos por los labios italianos.

Lovino, mientras tanto, suspiraba y dejaba escapar leves gemidos ante sus acciones. La razón no era que fuesen algo realmente significativo, sino el simple hecho de que le gustaba mostrar que disfrutaba. No se cohibía respecto al sexo —o al menos, eso intentaba, pues su inseguridad a veces le jugaba en contra—, y el notar que su compañero no tenía la más mínima intención de ser «amable» con él en aquel aspecto, ni en ningún otro, despertaba sus más bajos instintos. El simple deseo de sentirse satisfecho, labios apretándose contra otros labios con un sabor extraño —el sabor del Norte—, el menor mordiéndolos levemente, tirando con suavidad de ellos para hacer más sugestivo todo. Y ya sus manos hacían retroceder la tela de aquel pantalón, palpando la humedad que ya podía sentir en la ropa interior del pelirrojo, aunque no fuese mucha: era lo justo, mostrándole que era deseado, así como que no sería defraudado por el deseo egoísta de sexo que el otro pudiese sentir.

¡Si tan sólo hubiese sabido cómo Escocia se estremecía internamente ante el deseo provocado por cada respuesta que su cuerpo pudiese darle!

Acariciaba sus piernas, apretaba suavemente sus muslos, tratando de decirle —de igual forma— cuánto lo deseaba él. Se deshizo al fin de la última prenda que lo cubría. No obstante, antes de seguir explorando, se aseguró de librarse por completo de sus propios pantalones, ahora sólo con ropa interior él mismo.

Luego de largos besos y caricias, tomó la mano izquierda del italiano, notando el anillo que señalaba su compromiso. El italiano se sintió algo incómodo ante esto, mas antes de poder pensar siquiera en alguna posible salida, el escocés lo retiró con cuidado, colocándolo en la mesita de luz contigua a la cama, sin soltar su mano. Sus labios pasearon por sus dedos con suavidad, murmurando contra ellos de una forma demasiado sensual, al tiempo que el verde chocaba contra el verde, el menor sintiendo que era incapaz de huir de aquella mirada:

_—Whenever yer with me, ye wull not need that_._ Because ye wull not regret it_.

—_Lo so_, sé que no me arrepentiré, uf… —susurró, cerrando durante un instante los ojos, pues una de las manos del escocés aún recorría su cuerpo, tentándolo. Antes de proseguir, no obstante, volvió a abrir los ojos y llevó la mano que era besada a la nuca del británico, acercándolo—. Supe que no me arrepentiría desde que entré a aquel bar…

Y ya su boca reclamaba la contraria, asegurando algo que era cierto. Sí, había dudado. Había dudado a medida que daba cada paso, cada acción que guiase a ambos a aquel desenlace. Pero no se arrepentía de ninguna decisión tomada, y realmente deseaba que el pelirrojo comprendiese cuánto agradecía aquel cambio, esa especie de ojo del huracán entre toda la tempestad que era su vida en aquel momento.

Y pensando firmemente en esto, la mano que no sujetaba el cuello blanquecino iba ya a examinar otras zonas. Introdujo —casi— casualmente un dígito en el interior de su bóxer, mandándolo ahora hacia abajo con lentitud, finalmente liberando la erección del escocés. Éste cruzó su mirada con la del menor, sintiendo cómo iba siendo desnudado, besándolo entonces de la misma manera.

¿Cómo podía definirlo…? Nunca había sentido aquella emoción, esa fuerte punzada de excitación, lujuria, travesura… El joven tenía un encanto único, lo que progresivamente lo iba encendiendo más y más. Su cuerpo ardía, sus manos, de una forma _casi_ experta —y es que la práctica era importante, pero era su primera vez con un muchacho como aquel—, palpaban cada lugar de la piel ajena que fuese posible, concentrándose en su entrepierna, buscando aquel calor sofocante, deseando aún más, por lo que sus dedos atraparon sin demora el glande del castaño, acariciando suavemente aquella rigidez.

Un siseo se escapó de entre los dientes apretados del menor. Todo lo que él hacía era recorrer la espalda de aquel hombre que lo tenía en suspenso, memorizando cada cicatriz. Aquel hombre que lo tenía gimiendo debajo de sí, y que —Lovino no podía negarlo— prontamente lo tendría suplicando por más. Con cada beso, con cada acción, le parecía comprender mejor a aquel escocés: ambos estaban en busca de _algo_, algo para aliviar sus penas, algo para salir de la rutina. Para escapar al menos momentáneamente de aquel hastío lento que los carcomiera. Eso se le hacía evidente.

¿Y qué mejor para escapar de sus problemas que sentir tanto el cuerpo propio como el ajeno afiebrados, siendo invadidos por una llamativa concentración de calor cuando las pieles se rozaban, quemándolos a ambos, todo empeorando a medida que las caricias subían de tono?

—Hmm… —fue apenas un pequeño gemido de satisfacción que expresaba la fascinación de Escocia para con aquel joven. No le despegaba los ojos de encima, gustaba mucho de aquellas reacciones. De hecho, le fascinaban; le fascinaba el rostro que tenía ahora para sí. Le hechizaba a tal punto que todo lo demás había desaparecido para él, únicamente quedaban ellos dos en aquel cuarto, sin nada, ni nadie más. Esto le reconfortaba, y le agradaba, así que se deslizó para morder ligeramente su lóbulo derecho, dándole un leve beso—. _Hey, Lad_… ¿Tienes algo para hacerlo más fácil aquí abajo? —y mientras pronunciaba aquella pregunta, tanteaba bajo el sexo del italiano, examinando con las yemas de sus dedos el rededor aquella pequeña abertura—. La idea no es que te duela…

—En el… cajón… —suspiró, pues era incapaz de ignorar aquellas caricias que el mayor le brindaba, entornando los ojos, y señalando con la cabeza el sitio al que se refería; una simple mesita de luz, aquella donde había quedado su anillo. Sin embargo, a pesar de su vulnerabilidad, se las arregló para darle un leve empujoncito al británico, haciendo que ambas entrepiernas se rozasen como por casualidad, esto arrancándole un suave jadeo.

El mayor gimió despacio al sentir aquel roce, pero aun así se estiró hacia aquella mesita.

Bueno, hasta que a Lovino se le ocurrió hablar.

—Ja… y yo que pensé que el rudo _scozzese _utilizaría su saliva…

Esa acotación causó una sonrisa lasciva en el pelirrojo, quien se detuvo ipso facto, y finalmente retrocedió.

—Te gusta jugar realmente rudo, ¿eh? —y tras esa observación, volvió a tomar el aliento del menor para sí—. Eso cambia mucho las cosas…

Y sin permitirle al italiano decir nada más, utilizando su boca para tal fin, los dígitos del escocés fueron directo a encerrar ambos sexos, haciendo que cada milímetro de los mismos se encontrase, moviéndolos para lograr más humedad. Apenas el castaño sintió aquella maniobra, llevó una mano allí con el fin de ayudar al pelirrojo, sintiendo en ella aquel líquido pre-seminal de ambos mezclándose.

¿Por qué era ese hombre tan, tan bueno en la cama, y hasta sabía exactamente todo lo que le volvía loco?

Ésa y más preguntas por el estilo se hacía —o quizás con menos sentido, pues no podía pensar demasiado bien— al tiempo que su mano libre tomaba la barbilla del británico, asegurándose de que no se separase de él en lo posible, respondiendo con pasión a aquella fogosidad, varios jadeos mezclándose en lo que los labios se separaban por cortos momentos, debido a la fricción de ambas hombrías.

Suspiros desvergonzados, temperatura aumentando…

Lovino trataba desesperadamente de aliviar su calor, sus labios, temblorosos y húmedos, rozando la piel ajena, besando sus hombros, su clavícula, preguntándose si con ello sería capaz de calmar un poco al escocés; adivinaba, por sus suspiros y el olor a sudor ya presente, que ambos estaban en la mismas condiciones de desesperación intensa y loco deseo.

Y después de un razonable lapso de tiempo, Escocia consideró que sus dedos estaban suficientemente mojados, buscando ya la entrada, tanteando antes de introducir uno, al que pronto se unió el segundo. Sin embargo, cuidó de no hundirlos en demasía, haciéndolo únicamente con superficialidad, acostumbrando poco a poco el interior de aquel joven.

Las preocupaciones del italiano respecto a su compañero se desvanecieron en el mismo instante en que sintió los dedos deslizándose en su interior, la intrusión arrancándole dos leves quejidos, que prontamente se transformaron en un largo gruñido en lo que el pelirrojo trataba de preparar aquel recóndito lugar para lo que vendría luego, a la par que devoraba aquel cuerpo con la mirada, grabando en su mente cada expresión del otro —incluso las que mostraban más dolor que gozo—, mordiéndose los labios de forma sugestiva.

Era aquel cuerpo, de aquel hombre, el que ahora tenía para sí. Y ya no sabía si la atracción que éste ejercía en él pudiese ser sana.

Por eso continuó adentrando los dedos, palpando las paredes, explorando cada parte de aquel atractivo ser al tiempo que besaba —y hasta mordía— su cuello. Olisqueaba también su aroma. Le recordaba a aquellos niños ricos, siempre cuidados, y aunque el mundo era más civilizado ahora, sabía que el pasado de ambos difería mucho. ¿Qué podría tener él, criado en los antiguos bosques celtas, en común con alguien que había pasado su vida entre columnas de mármol y renombrados artistas y filósofos…? Claro está, los tiempos habían sido distintos… Aun así, rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que nunca había sentido semejante encanto en una sola persona, esto sustrayéndole una sonrisa. Subió el rostro, y paseó sus labios por el costado del rostro ajeno, llegando, por fin, a una de sus orejas, dando una pequeña lamida, susurrándole provocativamente:

—_Nice… Yer very nice…_

La mente de Lovino procesó aquella información, y con una sonrisa algo forzada por aquel leve dolor, replicó:

—_Potrei dire lo stesso di te_… si pudiese verte un poco más, claro está. Sin embargo… lo que siento es… ah… bastante atractivo…

Decía aquello porque la única luz disponible era la lunar, colándose por la única ventana del cuarto, iluminando su rostro, así como la espalda del mayor.

Esto, por supuesto, no le proporcionaba demasiada claridad.

Por lo tanto, sus dedos se encargaban de descubrir esa espalda, aferrándose en la zona de los omóplatos, no sin un objetivo: pegarlo más a sí, sentirlo más cerca, hasta el punto en el que su propio pecho, al elevarse con la respiración, tocase el tórax contrario, contacto estremecedor al que el escocés accedía, cada roce sintiéndose como una exquisita quemadura. Y mientras Lovino seguía recibiendo, sin embargo, ocasionales besos y mordidas en el área de la garganta —ignorando por completo la preocupación que debiese atacarlo debido a las posibles marcas que pudiesen constituirse más tarde en evidencia contra su persona—, anhelando únicamente sentirse deseado por el británico, éste sentía que cometía un delito, cayendo en la deliciosa tentación de robar lo que perteneciese a otro; esto, sin embargo, en vez de hacerle sentir culpable, lo encendía aún más.

Ambos notaban que el otro no lo utilizaba simplemente para saciarse, contra todas las expectativas: en lugar de sencillamente entregarse a un placer vano, se encontraban descubriendo, poco a poco, los encantos del eventual compañero con el que ahora contaban.

Y Lovino no podía pasar por alto lo fascinante del hombre que buscaba, con paciencia pero constancia, la forma de entrar en él.

—Eso es lo mejor —susurró al fin el pelirrojo, refiriéndose a que el menor, más que guiarse por los ojos, memorizaba aquella situación mediante sentidos como el del tacto.

Pero ¿qué hacer? Él sentía que sus deseos se desbordaban. De momento, tenía sus dedos penetrándolo, embriagándose con aquellas palabras y gemidos que provenían de la boca del castaño, al tiempo que permanecía cerca de su oído, suspirando allí. Todo esto poco antes de besar su rostro, pidiendo sus labios nuevamente.

A pesar de todo, eso no era suficiente.

Y Lovino saboreó la inquietud, la ansiedad de aquel hombre que estaba por tomarlo, todo esto contagiándolo del mismo mal.

Tomó las mejillas del británico, y lo separó unos centímetros, tal vez en un acto demasiado tierno para lo que era nada más que una noche de pasión, quitándole importancia a tal gesto.

—_Non sono di porcellana_ —musitó, mirándolo a los ojos, recordándole que no era necesaria tanta suavidad con alguien ya experimentado, pese a que a su conocimiento empírico sobre dicho asunto necesitaba de mucho para igualar al del escocés.

Escocia, sin embargo, luchó consigo mismo cuando sintió esas manos en sus mejillas. Se aprovechó de la oscuridad; que ella disimulase aquel leve rubor en sus normalmente níveas facciones, puesto que no estaba acostumbrado al cariño, mucho menos si éste provenía de alguien nuevo para él.

Aun así, retiró sus dedos, y lo tomó de la cintura, curvando la espalda y aproximando el trasero del menor a sí, al tiempo que con una de sus manos sujetaba su miembro, logrando penetrarlo poco a poco. Apenas se sintió dentro, su respiración se agitó, y sus músculos se tensaron; ahora, se encontraba realmente susceptible al más mínimo movimiento.

Pero no le quitó la vista de encima al italiano.

Éste, en cambio, pese a saber que era observado fijamente, no estaba interesado en fingir estar hecho de piedra: la penetración dolía, y esto se reflejaba en su rostro, el cual no podía reprimir una que otra mueca, y en leves quejidos que eran apenas audibles. Sus brazos rodearon al hombre que se cernía sobre sí, sus uñas clavándose levemente en la piel, la respiración y el pulso irregular: todo se debía a aquel conjunto de sensaciones que experimentaba. ¡Y era todo tan distinto…! El escocés era _otra_ persona, y Lovino sabía que era _muy _diferente estar con él que con su prometido.

Cuando fue consciente de que el pelirrojo se aferraba a su cintura y se incorporaba lentamente en su interior, adentrándose más y más, luchó por mantener abiertos sus ojos, clavándolos en los contrarios. El británico no fue capaz de expresarlo, mas se sintió agradecido por esto; adoraba el contacto visual, y más si su actual pareja era así de atractiva.

No obstante, él tampoco la tenía fácil: las profundidades del cuerpo del castaño eran estrechas, y suponía mucho trabajo abrirse paso. Además, claro está, de la sensibilidad de su falo. A causa de estos dos factores combinados, varias veces se mordió los labios, reprimiendo gemidos que —sentía él— hubiesen sido demasiado estridentes, descendiendo para estrechar entre sus brazos el cuerpo que le abría las puertas y le llamaba, aquel paraíso al que obligaba a ceder, y que, a su vez, le hacía temblar en respuesta, provocando —acaso— que un poco de sudor resbalase desde su sien hasta su barbilla.

Una vez que llegó hasta el final, se detuvo; no pensaba moverse, pues aquel rostro tan encantador aún se veía turbado por el dolor.

Ante el cese de movimiento, el italiano tragó saliva, intentando normalizar algo su respiración en lo que trataba de diferenciar el temblor que sentía. ¿Era acaso Escocia quien tiritaba, él, ambos, o acaso sólo uno lo hacía, arrastrando al otro en aquella atmósfera de aparente inseguridad y excitación?

Le hubiese gustado saber quién.

Pero tenía otras prioridades, como lo era recorrer con los dedos aquel lomo una vez más, al tiempo que su voz se afinaba, se volvía nada más que un hilo entre ambas respiraciones, y mascullaba: «Puedes moverte».

Quizás insistía en recordar la textura… O tal vez deseaba darle ánimos al mayor.

Ni siquiera Lovino mismo lo sabía.

Mas el escocés había comprendido que el otro deseaba que se moviese, cosa que empezó a hacer paulatinamente, cada vez yendo más hondo, cada vez de forma más rítmica, causándole al italiano quejidos que era incapaz de acallar, éste enrollaba ya sus piernas en torno a su cintura, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para darle un mejor acceso a aquella cavidad. Luego de unas contadas estocadas, el pelirrojo apoyó tan sólo un momento la frente en el hombro del castaño —aun cuando no detuvo sus movimientos—, tomando una de sus piernas para subirla, y así, lograr una penetración más profunda. Habiendo conseguido su propósito, levantó el rostro, y besó largamente al italiano, todo constituyéndose en una sensación increíble: el olor propio del sexo, los sonidos, las caricias del castaño… Caricias a las que se hacía adicto, sensaciones que lo tenían más que hipnotizado, en cualquier aspecto.

Al tiempo que esto ocurría, el menor bajaba una mano a su propia virilidad, abandonada, intentando seguir el ritmo de los movimientos del británico: aún no estaba gozando, es más, le dolía la intrusión, mas confiaba en el mayor; sabía que éste no le dejaría sin satisfacer. Y no sólo eso, sino que el estar así de cerca de aquel hombre, el ser capaz de saborear el gusto salado del sudor en su boca, ambas respiraciones acariciando pieles, todo eso ya lo enloquecía.

Escocia, por su parte, habiendo encontrado una posición que lo complacía, bajó sus dedos por el torso hasta llegar a la entrepierna del joven, masajeando aquella área al tiempo que mordía despacio, cauteloso, su hombro, subiendo hasta su mentón, entregándole cálidos besos. Lovino se mostró agradecido, soltando varios gemidos de placer, pues ya el dolor aminoraba, y la masturbación surtía en él el efecto esperado, más aún cuando él mismo lo guió a las zonas que deseaba que fuesen tocadas. El ritmo seguía siendo lento, pero profundo, un vaivén donde ningún segundo era desperdiciado, pues en lo que el británico esperaba que el menor estuviese del todo listo, se regocijaba en el pensamiento de que aquel cuerpo era distinto, más maduro que cualquiera que jamás hubiese podido tener.

Pues hacía demasiado tiempo que había obtenido lo que deseaba fervientemente, sólo en una ocasión. Sólo en una ocasión se había salido con la suya, luego de mucho luchar, y no le quedaba nada de eso, ni siquiera como recordatorio, sólo su orgullo.

Y sin embargo, el único anhelo del hombre debajo de sí, su único, hasta brutal deseo, era ser poseído por él. Deseaba que él lo marcase, al igual que sus mordidas y sus besos, su boca catando aún el amargo y embriagante licor céltico, su mano libre abandonando la espalda ajena por primera vez en un periodo de tiempo razonable, paseando ahora por toda la extensión de piel que era capaz de alcanzar, causando el deleite de su dueño, al no poder ver tanto en la oscuridad, con todo aquello que era capaz de sentir, así como utilizaba aquellos ojos esmeraldas como guía de su memoria, recordando las facciones que no podía admirar del todo.

Y mientras Lovino intentaba sentir más, ver más, recordar más, a Escocia ya no le importaba nada; no le importaba si quedaba con marcas evidentes, menos aún marcar de aquella manera al joven italiano.

Después de todo, era un lobo.

Y los lobos no comían; devoraban, y de una forma salvaje.

Y así lo veía Lovino, queriendo expresarlo en voz alta, mas hallándose imposibilitado de realizar tal acción en lo que el cuerpo ajeno retrocedía, sólo para volver a adentrarse éste con más goce —sin olvidar deleitar _otras_ zonas del menor con su mano—, arqueando despacio la espalda, jadeando sin pausas, dejaba que aquellos orbes lo embelesasen —aquellos orbes color bosque que _rogaban_, que _suplicaban_—, memorizaba cada detalle, sonreía, y volvía a penetrarlo.

Y repentinamente, se escucharon dos gemidos bastante más sonoros que los anteriores, el escocés sintiendo las uñas clavándose en su piel, así como una mano cerrarse en torno a la que aún complacía a la entrepierna contraria, notando los ojos del castaño cerrándose ante aquel repentino placer, habiéndolo tomado desprevenido el que su próstata fuese golpeada.

También el sexo del pelirrojo había sentido aquel golpe tan exquisito, y quería más, por lo que aumentó la velocidad, al tiempo que sus dedos dejaban un momento el miembro del menor, sujetando ahora sus caderas, queriendo rozar aquel preciso lugar.

—Ah… _G-God_… —espetó en un gran gemido el británico, acertando nuevamente aquel punto álgido que incluso a él lo hacía tiritar, mechones rojos pegándose a su sien debido al sudor.

Ya cumplido su cometido, sus dedos atrapaban con un poco más de fuerza la erección del italiano, buscando acariciarlo de una forma algo diferente.

—_Ah, Dio!_ —fue la respuesta que obtuvo, señalando el comienzo de una sarta de gemidos desvergonzados con cada golpe, así como un par de piernas enrollándose en torno a él, indicándole que continuase, atrayéndolo al cuerpo contrario, mientras su boca le entregaba un ardiente beso a aquella que la llamaba, incorporando la lengua en cuanto le fue posible, complacido al haber encontrado nuevamente aquel conjunto de nervios.

Fue consciente, también, de las yemas de los dedos que se hundían en su espalda —al parecer, el italiano se esforzaba para no lastimarlo con las uñas de esas dos manos que ahora se asían de él—, pero más le interesaban aquellas lenguas chocando, luchando por dominación, batalla que ganó él finalmente. Sin embargo, no tardó en romperse aquel beso, pues el italiano debió susurrarle al oído:

—_M-mio Dio_… No… duraré… mucho m-más…

Y antes de que Escocia pudiese responder a eso, ya su boca era reclamada nuevamente, pues Lovino estaba desesperado por silenciar aquellos gimoteos suyos tan vergonzosos.

—_Me neither… —_respondió cuando le fue posible.

Él también percibía aquel orgasmo palpitante, después de todo; su cuerpo estaba en su punto culminante, más aún al agredir una y otra vez aquella próstata, descargando suaves sensaciones que no tardaban en llegar con más brutalidad. Se apresuró a acariciar por completo el miembro viril ajeno, deseando terminar ambos al mismo tiempo, a la par que atrapaba su cintura con la mano libre.

Esto sólo le arrancó más gemidos al castaño, el sudor perlando su cuerpo —en especial su frente y su pecho—, finalmente llegando al éxtasis, un poco más de aquel líquido blanco derramándose con cada estocada, sobre su estómago, y el ajeno —aunque claramente, era el propio el más afectado—. Irónicamente, aún sintiendo que ardía, lo único que deseaba era pegarse aún más al escocés, aferrarse a aquel hombre que lo había conducido al extremo con todo su ser, su rostro rojo por el calor, el placer, y en una mínima parte, la vergüenza por sentirse tan vulnerable.

Y como era de esperarse, Escocia tampoco tardó en comenzar a sentir el devenir de la eyaculación, así que atrapó entre sus brazos el cuerpo del italiano, sintiendo esa descarga, ambos acabando.

Cuando los dos hubieron terminado, y aún los espasmos sus cuerpos, así como la esencia permanecía en el interior del menor, el británico, si bien aflojó su agarre, lo siguió sosteniendo entre sus brazos, inclinándose para besarle una y otra vez los labios, abriendo poco a pocos sus ojos, aún entrecerrados.

Aquellas acciones, Lovino no se las espero, lo que le llevó a preguntarse si no extrañaría aquello más adelante, dejando seguidamente aquel cuestionamiento extraviado en algún lugar de su mente al tiempo que correspondía como era capaz, embriagándose una y otra vez: si así era, si en verdad añoraría aquello, definitivamente no le convenía saber.

De repente, el castaño sintió que el pelirrojo se retiraba, retrocedía, dejándolo con su interior aún cálido, pegajoso y… vacío, tumbándolo lentamente sobre el colchón —pues los últimos instantes, lo había estado sosteniendo con sus brazos—. Sin embargo, aprovechó para escrutar lo mejor que pudo aquella desnudez —ahora, la luz lunar se ponía de su lado—, el hombre que hubiese estado con anterioridad dentro de sí, ubicándose ahora a un lado, estirándose durante un momento hacia el suelo, buscando algo en el bolsillo de aquel saco suyo: su cajetilla de cigarrillos. Retiró uno, lo depositó entre sus labios, lo prendió con un mechero, y volviendo a adoptar la posición en la cama, le ofreció uno:

— ¿Quieres…?

—_No, non voglio fumare ora_ —rechazó simplemente Lovino, dando un leve suspiro, y mirando al frente, su respiración poco a poco retornando a la normalidad.

—_Weel_, mejor que no fumes, no hace bien —afirmó Escocia luego de volver a guardar el encendedor, dándole una larga calada a su cigarro, exhalando el humo de éste, dejando que se esparciera en la habitación.

_Quizás así alguien sospeche_, se dijo, pues su personalidad dominante lo ameritaba. Luego de unos segundos, miró de soslayo al menor; ya llevaba un buen rato sin ver sus ojos.

No sabía qué pensaba él, pero… ¿qué iba a hacer ahora al respecto? Estaba al tanto de que era propia de su persona aquella personalidad insistente, terca, y si ahora deseaba tener a aquel joven entre sus brazos, lo haría. Era de los que tenía lo que quería, no de aquellos idiotas que se daban por vencidos.

—Y… ¿dices que no vendrá hasta mañana? —comentó de forma casual, por decir algo—. Vaya, al menos puedes hacer muchas cosas en dicho lapso de tiempo… Ver una buena película. Por ejemplo, «Iron 3».

Ante aquella frase, tan fuera de contexto —o aquello le pareció—, el castaño no pudo hacer más que reír.

— ¿Te parece que soy tan miserable como para ver una película, completamente solo, como entretenimiento? —volteó el rostro hacia el pelirrojo, y le dedicó la sonrisa burlona reminiscente de su risa—. _No, grazie_. Además, seguramente vendrá mañana a la tarde… O a la noche, _non lo so_, ¿cómo podría saber? Cuando su amante así lo desee, vendrá —en la última parte, se advertían con facilidad sus celos. Él mismo lo hizo, así que esbozó una sonrisa triste, como intentando excusarse—. Sueno como un perfecto idiota, _certo_? Poniéndome así por la persona a la que acabo de engañar…

El británico pensó durante un momento cómo formular su frase.

—_Weel_, no hablo del hecho de ver _una_ película, sino del contenido de ésta en particular —acompañó su afirmación con una leve risita al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor, apoyando la espalda por una almohada que la protegía del respaldo de la cama, tapándose un tanto con las sábanas.

El italiano puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que sea, no veré una película _di merda_ mientras estoy solo en…

—Y debes estar bromeando —se apresuró a interrumpirle el escocés, riendo nuevamente—, ¿eres así de masoquista? Sabiendo incluso que tiene un amante… —y luego de volver a darle una pitada al cigarrillo, le devolvió la mirada—. No obstante, no es precisamente eso, sino que los celos son ridículos. Mientras más celos sientas, más patético… Es por eso que no soy celoso, tengo mi propia coraza. Confío en mí mismo, y si me engañasen… ¿Qué más da? Volvería hasta mí.

_Qué confiado_, se dijo Lovino. _Pero supongo que su egocentrismo es la causa._

—_Va bene_, sí, hasta yo me sorprendo de lo masoquista que soy —aceptó pese a todo—. Varias veces estuve a punto de largarme, _sai_? Tomar a mis hijos, y largarme… —dio un profundo suspiro, como si eso pudiese aliviar su pesar—. Solía ser algo parecido a ti, idiota, supongo —murmuró, mirando al techo, cubriendo también su desnudez con las sábanas, sólo su pecho al descubierto, imitando la cómoda posición del mayor—. Solía importarme poco y nada lo que me hiciesen los demás. O al menos, eso me decía. Y sin embargo… cuando él llegó a mi vida, fue todo tan distinto… —aquella frase denotaba su enorme sufrimiento, así que la acabó con un bufido, en un fútil intento de proteger su orgullo—. A veces, desearía no haberlo conocido —chasqueó la lengua—. Ahora, por ejemplo… Escocia supo que Lovino se imaginaba a su prometido en brazos de otro en aquel instante. Se imaginó el dolor, y la frustración que debía sentir. Siguió fumando tranquilamente, sus ojos fijos en la blanca pared, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas.

Después de todo, ¿no tenía, acaso, mucha más experiencia que cualquiera?

—Yo no soy así —dijo al fin, manteniendo el cigarro en sus dedos al hablar—. Te equivocas, no soy abúlico, me importan muchas cosas. Es sólo que… lo veo desde otra perspectiva, me dañan otras cosas. Detalles. Y los detalles… son siempre importantes, aún más que las cosas evidentes —y volviendo a mirar al castaño, agregó—: Si tienes tantos celos, ¿por qué no se lo dices? No creo que seas de ese tipo de cobardes…

—Detalles… —repitió, como si con ello pudiese descifrar el significado oculto de aquella palabra. ¿Qué cosas podrían lastimar a un hombre de apariencia tan fría como el escocés? Llevó los brazos detrás de la cabeza, y respondió, olvidando temporalmente aquella curiosidad—: _Va bene, amico mio_, si yo me equivoqué, tú también lo haces: no soy cobarde —devolvió la mirada—. Ya se lo he dicho. Y me ha suplicado, me ha _rogado_ que le perdonase… Y hasta parecía arrepentido —dejó escapar, una vez más, un hondo respingo, desviando la mirada nuevamente. ¿Cuántos suspiros ya, en tan corto tiempo?—. No importa, realmente. No tiene solución. Supongo que viviré así el resto de mis días… Como una simple marioneta suya —era una enunciación algo radical, mas su desolación, su impotencia era tal, atrapado entre sus obligaciones, sus sentimientos, y su sentido común, que era simplemente incapaz de vislumbrar alguna salida—. Y ahora creo que ya me apetece ese cigarrillo —finiquitó la oración con esa frase, sonriendo con desgana, extendiendo la mano hacia él, aunque aún evitaba fijar la vista en el mayor.

Escocia lo observó un buen momento. No entendía mucho de los problemas ajenos; en realidad, no los comprendía para nada. Por eso había perdido —se decía— a aquel imposible, ya que su poca empatía era abrumadora.

Pero el mirar a aquel joven… Sabía bien que éste se sentía vacío, y si simplemente tuviese algo que pudiese llenar eso, se lo hubiese dado sin dudar. Y sus ojos paseaban por aquella palma que pedía aún el cigarro, bajaban por el antebrazo, y volvían a subir hasta los hombros, deslizándose finalmente hasta esas facciones que pretendían ocultar aquel desconsuelo.

Y antes de medir siquiera sus acciones, tomó su brazo, y lo acercó a su cuerpo, abrazándolo. No dejó de fumar, sino que, en su lugar, acurrucó al muchacho entre sus brazos, haciendo que el rostro de éste terminase sobre su pecho. El menor abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante aquella acción, pensando, al principio, en separarse.

No obstante, le parecía que el británico sólo intentaba reconfortarlo. ¿Qué tenía eso de malo?

_Además, acabamos de tener sexo, maledizione_, pensó, sonrojado levemente. _¿Qué otro mal podría causarme?_

—El tabaco no es para cuando te sientes mal —explicó el escocés, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, dándole otra pitada al cigarrillo, el humo escapando seguidamente de su boca—. Tampoco el alcohol.

Pero Lovino apenas si lo escuchó, aquellos latidos que ahora percibía a la perfección desorientándolo levemente. Aquel compás lo adormilaba, y ya estaba de por sí bastante extenuado por aquella sesión de sexo.

Empero, debía mostrarle al británico que no era un niñito.

—_Non sono un bambino_… —bostezó—. _Posso bere o fumare in qualsiasi momento…_

Y pese a sus declaraciones, una de sus manos se posaba en el pecho ajeno, haciéndole compañía a su cabeza, al tiempo que un brazo se aferraba al costado del pelirrojo como…

Como un niño.

Su mente ya no podía, sus pensamientos mezclándose en los últimos instantes —aquellos en los que sus ojos se daban por vencidos y se cerraban—; entre cigarros y alcohol, su prometido y aquel hombre en cuyos brazos se encontraba, finalmente sumiéndose en un sueño tranquilo.

En cuanto al británico, simplemente permaneció allí, observando cómo aquella belleza mediterránea se dejaba vencer por el cansancio, sonriendo levemente mientras lo hacía. Acarició los mechones castaños por un buen rato —ignoró aquel rizo que parecía estar erguido todo el tiempo—, para seguidamente voltear, y dejando la colilla en la mesita de luz, luego de presionarla contra la misma para apagarla —no tenía otro lugar mejor, ¿qué se suponía que haría?—, girándose de nuevo hacia el menor, y cubriéndolo mejor con las sábanas.

Sentía también el pesar de la noche; necesitaba dormir. Y mientras se acomodaba para hacerlo, apretando suavemente la silueta de su acompañante contra sí, dos pensamientos surcaron su mente velozmente.

¿Qué tan malo era tener la compañía de alguien como el italiano?

Y… de alguna extraña forma, no le gustaba verlo dolido.

Curiosamente, era la primera vez que Lovino gozaba de un sueño reparador en mucho tiempo.

Tal vez se debiese al ajetreo del día anterior.

Tal vez a que había tenido una noche maravillosa.

Contrariamente a lo que pudiese haber pensado, la culpa no lo había atacado en ningún momento, lo que él asociaría luego con su sinceridad al declarar que no se arrepentiría de esa noche ante el británico, así como su completo hastío para con los juegos de su prometido.

Tal vez, todo lo que necesitaba era la calidez de un cuerpo a su lado, el compás calmado del aliento, a pesar que lo obtuviese de un hombre aparentemente indolente ante la vida en general —pues esa impresión causaba en el menor, aunque despertaba bastante la curiosidad aquellos «detalles» de los que había hablado con anterioridad—.

O tal vez, con toda franqueza, únicamente necesitaba a alguien que cumpliese justo lo que prometiese —como el escocés había prometido saciarlo— y no se atase a sí mismo con falsas promesas.

La mañana había llegado.

Adentrábase la luz por las cortinas, colándose hasta iluminar ambos cuerpos con sus uñas luminosas.

Escocia había dormido lo suficiente —además, claro, de que aquella ancestral costumbre de dormir poco en pos de mantener la seguridad propia seguía presente, lo que hacía que no precisase de mucho descanso—, y primeramente había volteado, para luego abrir con lentitud los ojos, despertando en definitiva del todo.

Se apoyó en sus palmas, y se irguió con suavidad, restregándose los ojos con las manos, mirando en derredor: su mirada, ya limpia, fue de inmediato al cuerpo que yacía a su lado. Sus ojos examinaron cada detalle minuciosamente, intentando recordar aquella fisonomía en su conjunto, regocijándose en ello, una sonrisa apenas perceptible en sus labios.

¿Hacía cuánto que no dormía abrazado a alguien? Su multiplicidad de almas también pedía algo de cariño, aun cuando aquel lobo indomable lo devorase, causando que actuase de manera fría y hasta cruel.

Empero, el movimiento no le pasó desapercibido al menor, causando que él, también, abriese los ojos. Además, ¿cómo ignorar aquella luz solar sobre su rostro? Soltó un gruñido al tiempo que se desperezaba, aún sin enderezarse.

—_Merda, è di mattina? _—se preguntó en voz alta, retóricamente, notando repentinamente la calidez del cuerpo junto al suyo, recordando que no estaba solo—. Oh, _mi scusa_, ¿te desperté? —inquirió en un susurro, esforzándose para mirar al británico con los ojos aún entrecerrados, distinguiendo únicamente una mata roja: odiaba aquella sensación al despertarse recién, mas agradecía el haber reposado de manera tan excelente.

Y aunque no pensaba expresar en voz alta a quién se lo debía, un ligero color rojizo adornando sus facciones lo puso en evidencia.

—_Nae, take it easy, A woke up earlier_ —le aseguró, apoyando ahora los antebrazos en sus rodillas, al tiempo que le echaba una mirada al rostro algo sonrojado del italiano. Bueno, era lo justo; quizás, éste había causado que sus propias mejillas se pintasen de rojo con anterioridad, y eso los ponía a mano. Pensó en levantarse, mas reparó en que nadie lo apresuraba, así que simplemente se mantuvo sentado en la cama, ladeando la cabeza en dirección al menor, encontrándose con un momento de calma y silencio—. ¿Has dormido bien? Puedes volver a dormir si eso quieres.

Al italiano, que guiñaba los ojos intentando aclarar su visión, le hicieron gracia aquellas palabras. ¿Acaso estaba dándole permiso para dormir en su propia casa? Qué buen chiste.

Empero, aun así sintió sus mejillas arder ante la pregunta, adivinando que aquel rubor tan estúpido se había acentuado.

Y ahora que su vista ya no se encontraba nublada, y pese a su somnolencia inicial, observaba cada movimiento del pelirrojo, presentándosele como fascinante: todo lo que no había visto en la vaga penumbra que les otorgaba la luz de luna la noche anterior, lo apreciaba ahora; lo fornido de su espalda —descubriendo, también, que no se había imaginado aquellas cicatrices—, lo elegante de sus facciones —fijándose por primera vez en ellas apropiadamente—, el verde glacial de aquellos ojos tan misteriosos, incluso el color tan llamativo de su cabello.

Escocia, por su parte, también le había escrutado con sumo detenimiento, y se hallaba perfectamente consciente de que el menor lo miraba de la misma manera. Mas él no poseía aquel mismo pudor propio de las personas, teniendo menos, incluso, que el italiano —quien no parecía ser un buen ejemplo del decoro del que hubiese alardeado antes, si lo estaba mirando de esa guisa—; nunca se avergonzaba, y era bastante franco.

—_Sì_ —la contestación que el británico esperaba fue breve, la voz del chico levemente nerviosa al sentir que todo él era observado por el contrario. Aun así, se decía que seguramente era nada más que su paga por haberlo hecho primero. ¿Qué de interesante podría tener su persona?—. Dormí bien, ya no necesito hacerlo más.

Y pese a la franqueza propia de su persona, al pelirrojo, el expresarse en palabras, lo ponía nervioso. Así que volvió a recostarse, acercándose al rostro del joven, tomándolo de la barbilla y besando sus labios, pese a que no sintió en ningún momento respuesta alguna de los mismos.

No pretendía ocultar que le atraía bastante, y no era tampoco como si pudiese hacerlo; realmente, era demasiado sugestivo. Al separarse, lo observó atentamente una vez más, corroborando lo que ya sabía: no, aquel italiano era por completo distinto a lo que hubiese tenido jamás, sus encantos era diferentes, completamente ajenos a aquellos rasgos lánguidos y pálidos propios de los habitantes del Reino Unido.

Luego de aquel beso inesperado, el italiano lo miró fijamente, su barbilla aún siendo sostenida por el mayor. Sentía que algo era diferente aquella mañana. ¿Sería por la cálida luz del sol…? O… _no_.

Sucedía que aquella mañana, ya luego de haberse aplacado los deseos, se encontraba con que el escocés aún quería besarlo, cosa que lo confundía.

Y también lo desorientaba bastante el haber querido responder aquel beso, aunque no hubiese atinado a hacerlo por la sorpresa.

Era una gran contradicción: Lovino siempre había calificado a los británicos de feos, aburridos y fríos. Y no obstante, aquel hombre se le presentaba como el perfecto opuesto de sus preconceptos: de un atractivo desconocido, capaz de despertar una curiosidad avasalladora en él, y de una pasión tan únicamente terrible que parecía capaz de consumirlo por completo si no lo frenaba.

_Y yo no quiero frenarlo_, pensaba mientras las miradas de ambos se cruzaban, mientras aquellos labios se acercaban de nuevo, depositando un beso en su frente, cosa que causó un leve rubor en su rostro, provocando que el menor se sintiese como una quinceañera.

Y sin que el italiano se lo esperase, ya el escocés se había separado, yendo seguidamente a sentarse al borde de la cama, inclinándose para buscar su ropa interior, colocándosela para no estar del todo desnudo. Se levantó al fin, y al tiempo que recogía sus ropas, observó al menor con una sonrisa.

Sabía que se había confundido, eso lo tenía más que claro: tenía más edad, y conocía temas de aquel estilo. Mas no hizo nada por sacarlo de su desconcierto; no deseaba hostigarlo.

_Al menos no por ahora_, pensó al tiempo que reía para sus adentros.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —indagó al tiempo que dejaba sus ropajes, doblados, al lado de la cama—. Creo que un desayuno es siempre bien recibido, _richt?_

Observó aquella sonrisa, y creyó que se debía al color que le había provocado aquel beso, por lo que dio un resoplido, y se giró hacia su lado de la cama —no quería dejar que lo siguiese viendo—, sentándose también en la orilla, buscando su bóxer y colocándoselo de igual forma, sus ojos fijos en la ventana, perdiéndose en el inmenso jardín, el brillo del sol incomodándolo un poco.

— ¡Ja! El día en que deje que un… _británico_ —se cuidó de no llamarlo «inglés», pues deseaba seguir viviendo— cocine para mí, dejaré de llamarme Lovino Vargas.

_Lovino Vargas. Sae that is yer name._

—Ey, bastardo —interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos, aunque aún no le dirigía la mirada—. _Io so che sei Scozia, ma… come ti chiami?_ —observó cómo aquella mano se deslizaba entre los mechones de marrón otoñal, intentando arreglar lo que podía aquel alborotado cabello—. No que importe, pero creo que es de mala educación no preguntar, _certo?_

—Me ofendes —dijo en respuesta el mayor, al tiempo que imitaba al otro, y se arreglaba también las hebras de cabello, seguidamente colocándose su camisa, aunque sin abotonarla—, no es como si cocinara igual que_ Ingland_ —y finalmente agregó—: Y por cierto, tampoco necesitas ser así de condescendiente conmigo, no te he pedido buena educación ni nada que se le asemeje. De hecho, si te molesta mi presencia, puedes mandarme al demonio, y echarme de tu casa en este preciso instante.

Y cuando Lovino se giró, vio que el pelirrojo se apoyaba ahora por el marco de la puerta de la habitación, sonriendo astutamente.

—_Call me Scott. Just that, Lovino._

Una sonrisa igual de traviesa se dibujó en el rostro del aludido, a la par que se colocaba igualmente aquella camisa negra, y se levantaba, caminando hasta quedar frente al mayor, aún arreglando el cuello de dicha prenda, su rostro ya curado de cualquier infantil rubor. Y a pesar de ello, debía esforzarse para que sus ojos no bajasen a examinar las líneas aún visibles de su tórax.

—_D'accordo_, te daré el beneficio de la duda, _signore _Scott. Si no quieres que te eche, sé útil y haz el _maledetto_ desayuno —rió entre dientes; ambos sabían que no lo echaría—: A ver qué tienen de interesante en _Scozia_ para comer.

Ante las palabras del joven, aquella sutil sonrisa se ensanchó.

Acercó su rostro, robándole otro beso furtivo, y prontamente se marchó del cuarto.

Quizás, sus besos sí eran adictivos. Quizás el italiano había pasado esa importante información por alto.

_Tal y como dijo_, pensó Lovino no obstante, una sonrisa que no podía ser reprimida jugueteando entre sus labios, dirigiéndose al baño para asearse un poco,_ no me arrepiento de esto._

* * *

><p><em><em><strong><em>ACLARACIONES<em>**__

_**"Because ye wull not regret it"-"Porque no te arrepentirás".**_  
><em><strong>"Non sono una ragazza"-"No soy una chica".<strong>_  
><em><strong>"A like that"-"Me gusta eso".<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Dear"-"Queridoa".**_  
><em><strong>"Whit a guid body"-"Qué buen cuerpo".<strong>_  
><strong>"Un italiano che non ha un buon corpo non è italiano"-"Un italiano que no tiene buen cuerpo <em><strong>no es italiano".<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Whenever yer with me, ye wull not need that"-"Cuando sea que estés conmigo, no necesitarás <strong>__**eso".**_  
><em><strong>"Lo so"-"Lo sé".<strong>_  
><em><strong>"E io ho pensato"-"Y yo que pensé".<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Yer very nice"-"Estás bastante bueno".<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Potrei dire lo stesso di te"-"Podría decir lo mismo de ti".<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Non sono di porcellana"-"No soy de porcelana".<strong>_  
><em><strong>"God"-"Dios".<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Me neither"-"Yo tampoco".<strong>_  
><em><strong>"No, non voglio fumare ora"-"No, no quiero fumar ahora".<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Iron 3"-Es una película coreana que mi partner me recomendó. No la vi aún, pero supongo que <strong>__**pueden verla -o leer la trama en Wikipedia, como hice yo- si tanto desean entender lo que **__**Scott quiso decir con esto. O así lo tomé yo, y el escocés en realidad no quiso decir un **__**carajo, ¿quién sabe? **_  
><em><strong>"Posso bere o fumare in qualsiasi momento"-"Puedo beber o fumar en cualquier momento".<strong>_  
><em><strong>"È di mattina?"-"¿Es de mañana?".<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Mi scusa"-"Perdóname".<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Nae, take it easy, A woke up earlier"-"No, tranquilo, me desperté más temprano".<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Sae that is yer name"-"Así que ése es tu nombre".<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Io so che sei Scozia, ma come ti chiami?"-"Yo sé que eres Escocia, pero ¿cómo te llamas?"<strong>_  
><em><strong><em>"Call me Scott. Just that, Lovino"-<em>"Llámame Scott. Sólo eso, Lovino".**_**

_**BUENO, eso es todo por hoy :3 Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y me pondré hoy mismo, 1ro de enero, en campaña para escribir el siguiente capítulo ^^**_

_**Dejen review, por favor, CASI MUERO ESCRIBIENDO ESTO ;A;**_

_**Y Feliz Año Nuevo :3**_

_**Ciao~**_


End file.
